Web of Destiny
by complete-randomalities
Summary: The world is a series of loose threads waiting to be weaved in the Web of Destiny. Some Webs are meant to be woven together and others not. Ingrid is a Weaver of such Webs and presently finds herself in Kattegat with Ragnar and his sons. Her past dictates her present and not all threads are as lose as they appear to be. Fate and Destiny are not always one and the same. (ON HIATUS)
1. Patience

A young woman, appearing about eighteen years or so, sat in the middle of the main road leading to Kattegat with a set of Runes set out before her. With a swift motion she moved her long, brown locks over her shoulder as the wind simultaneously blew with it. A dainty appearing hand bearing far more strength than one would believe touched a particular Rune and she knew – Ragnar was finally making his appearance.

With this confirmed knowledge, she scooped up the Runes and returned them to her pouch before bringing herself to her feet. Now at the metaphorical crossroads of her decision she could either wait for Ragnar in the middle of the road or go on to Kattegat and see the events unfolding there. This pivotal decision could change not only his destiny but hers. The Gods would only allow her to see so much and nothing beyond what they wished. Of course, there was a way to change all that but she refused to go back from whence she came.

As she took in a deep breath and released it, the wind blew all around her. The sound of the wind came like whispers to her ears. She closed her eyes and listened to their guiding words before coming to her decision – She would go to Kattegat.

* * *

It was easy to blend in amongst the others in Kattegat. There were so many people it was easy to get lost among the crowd – as was her wish. To have attention brought upon her too early would do no good. The last thing she desired was to meet those who were destined to cross her path too early – there would be time enough for that later. The elaborate Web of Destiny was one she was mightily skilled at dancing upon like a spider upon their own webbing – When the Gods allowed her to see the Web of course.

There was a time she could see and do all among the Web but this was the price she paid to take a different path of Destiny, and for what? - Nothing more than a broken heart. The Gods made sure to keep her from seeing that particular string within her Web as punishment for turning her back on her people. Since then she embraced a part of her nature she suppressed and shielded her heart from any possible pain that could be inflicted upon it in the future.

It did not sit with her well not knowing why the Web directed her to Ragnar. All she knew – all she was allowed to know – was she and Ragnar's paths would cross. He was to play as much a part in her Web of Destiny as she would with his. Of course, anything beyond that was too foggy to see. There were still too many loose threads to make a clear picture. She would have to be patient, something she was very skilled at and yet abhorred being.

Her focus was pulled from the loose strings when Ragnar drove his sword into the ground before him and shouted, "Who wants to be King!"

'This man is truly the King?' she thought to herself with her head tilted to one side. Her searching brown eyes looked him over and over again. Ragnar looked so very much like an old man – which of course was what he was, but still…she could not see him as the man from the stories – as the Viking she had come to learn so much about. What could be so special about this man where her threads and his would weave together?

She slowly made her way through the crowd as Ragnar addressed his sons, asking them if they wished to be King. Elaborate displays such as this – the drama of it all – was a foreign concept to her. Outside of ceremonies she saw no need and yet here was Ragnar putting on a show for all present as he told his sons if they killed him then they would be King. If Ragnar truly wished to die there were certainly far better ways than this, so…what was the point of it all?

It seemed as if Ragnar was about to get his wish for one of his sons to kill him for his eldest…no, wait, it was not his eldest –she soon realized this. His son Ubbe, who approached him in the center of the circle among the crowd, may be his eldest with the Queen but he was not the eldest son. In fact, that son had yet to be seen.

As Ragnar turned around to face Ubbe, she could see the Web of Destiny splaying out in front of her eyes. All the loose threads were swaying in the breeze that was felt by no one but her. Once these loose threads were tethered to the others it would be very hard to alter the path of which they led. Unfortunately she could not see beyond this moment – They fight and one of them dies or they do not battle at all.

Her need to know why her Web was meant to intertwine with Ragnar's dictated her toying with the Web. She tilted her head to the side and raised her hand in front of her. With a slight movement here, and a twitch there, she tethered the strings together to ensure there would be no battle between them and just as she had foreseen among the Web, they embraced instead of fought.

Now Ragnar's eldest arrived in the crowd and pushed himself into the center with Ragnar and his brother. He asked his father, "Why have you come back?" but did not receive an answer and was asked to speak to his father with his brothers elsewhere.

This was a turn of events she had not foreseen among the threads of the Web and once again, that did not sit well with her at all.

* * *

While Ragnar went off to speak with his sons away from the eyes and ears of those he previously wished to preform for, a visit needed to be made. The Seer was expecting her arrival and was not surprised to find her presence within his home. "You have made weaves within the Web," was his greeting. "I can feel it in the air."

She stood before him and answered simply enough, "If all men were meant to do as they pleased whenever they pleased then the Gods would not have the power to alter their path."

The Seer laughed at her words. "Coming from the mouth of one who can do as she pleases when it pleases the Gods." He leaned forward from his seat and baited her a bit as he said, "How does it feel to not see every outcome as you once could?"

Her face hardened a bit at her words, making the Seer recoil a bit in his chair. "I may not know all that I once did, but I know when your Web fades away." She raised a hand to make her point and gently poked away at the air, saying, "Shall I bring these events sooner?"

"You would not dare toy with the Web in such a way!" The Seer could not believe the audacity of her and yet he was not surprised.

"I've done far worse to make my point, Seer," she shot back. "Do not mock me."

The Seer took a deep breath before saying, "I knew you would come but I do not know why."

She lowered her hand with a bit of a smug air and smiled as such. "I cannot see why my Web intertwines with Ragnar's. Can you?"

The Seer picked up a pouch of bones and poured them out onto the table in front of him. He looked them over before answering. "Ragnar is just the beginning. He is the first stitch that must be made before the other threads can follow. That is all the Gods will let me see." There was far more to Ragnar's return but those words were not for her ears.

"So much information and yet so little," she scoffed before licking the Seer's hand to leave her offering and left.

The Seer let out a bit of a grumble once she was gone. Her presence upon this earth could mean so many things and none of them were clear to his sight. All the Seer could see was either she would help them rise…or be their downfall. The Web which came to be would be of her own making, whether she was aware of its happening or not. Of this he was certain.

She looked back at the Seer's lodgings and spat upon the ground. "You will get what I feel you deserve, Seer. Mark my words." She turned around to take her leave and barely walked a few steps before Ragnar's eldest son rounded a corner with the desire to see the Seer himself.

She simply bowed her head and looked away to try and keep attention off herself as they passed but this did not work as she had intended.

Bjorn saw the young woman briefly then turned to take a second look. "Wait," he said to her. "You are not from here? Who are you?" He didn't recognize her and thus wanted to know who she was.

She straightened her posture and turned back to face Bjorn. Her first instinct was to give him her name – her real name – one that belonged to her long ago but that was not who she was now, and would likely never be again. And so, she gave Bjorn the first name the whispers spoke within her ear, "I am Ingrid. And, no, I am not from here."

Bjorn looked her over and appreciated what he saw. This Ingrid had a lovely figure and fire behind her brown eyes – this he could see. There was more to her than met the eye and thus she intrigued him. "Welcome to Kattegat, Ingrid."

Ingrid bowed her head in thanks and said as much. "Thank you, Bjorn Ironside." She didn't intend to say anything further but Bjorn's words caused her to stay longer.

"You know who I am?" this just intrigued him all the more.

"Of course," Ingrid replied, smiling a bit. "Anyone who has no knowledge of who you are has not lived." This time when she did walk away, nothing could stop her.

Bjorn had half a mind to follow her but his business with the Seer took precedence. However, that did not mean he wouldn't make an attempt to find her later on.

* * *

Ingrid was able to find a place to sleep for the night easily enough. A drunken man took one look at her and instantly wanted to take her to his bed. After another drink or two he was passed out on the floor, leaving the bed for Ingrid. She made sure to leave before he woke and went along with he day.

Exploring Kattegat was certainly an interesting thing to do. She wanted every nook and cranny of this place to be embedded into her mind. The curve of every street, the places, the people, it all etched into her memory. If worse came to worse she wanted to be able to make an escape without worry of hitting a dead end. This mental map of hers was a necessity to her.

Ingrid was making her way around one of the more outskirts areas of Kattegat when she passed a building where grunts and moans could be heard from within. Not one to shame away from a bit of a show – whether her presence was known or not – she took a peek inside through the slats of the barn. She barely had a moment to see who was inside before a voice pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" Ivar asked from his place upon the ground and crawled closer to her. His blue eyes took in her appearance and he found he didn't recognize her. A lovely face such as hers would certainly be one he'd remember.

Ingrid smiled at Ragnar's son and brought a finger to her lips to shush him then pointed inside the barn.

Ivar moved closer and pulled himself up so he too could see the source of the grunts and moans. It wasn't long before the culprits were revealed – Ubbe and a blonde woman whom Ingrid did not recognize.

Ingrid looked at Ivar with a suggestive smile. She leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I have a feeling Ubbe is not the only one of your brothers who takes pleasure with her." She giggled a bit before biting her lip and walking away.

Ivar took his eyes from the inside of the barn and watched her go. Whether it was from what he'd just watched with her and Ingrid herself, he was certainly getting a reaction.

* * *

Later that day, Ingrid sat in the forest near the river with her Runes placed in front of her. She had already crossed paths with Bjorn and Ivar but the Seer told her that her path with Ragnar needed to be the first to be weaved before all others. And yet she had no seen him since her first day in Kattegat. "Why must you toy with me so?" Ingrid asked the Gods as she placed her hands upon her Runes. "Can you truly be that bitter?"

The Runes were telling her nothing but nonsense so she scooped them up and placed them in the pouch at her belt. A soft breeze move through the air carrying the laughter of a man and woman. Ingrid turned towards the down and down the river bank on the other side, another of Ragnar's sons could be seen enjoying himself with the same blonde as Ubbe had been with. Oh, she knew she was right about that girl. What an interesting Web she must have – one which Ingrid wished to peruse later on.

Just as Ingrid was about to take her leave she saw another across the river – Ivar. Neither of them moved as they stood looking at each other but finally Ingrid gestured towards the blonde girl and his brother with an 'I told you so' look upon her face. She didn't move from her spot until Ivar left and even then she stayed. Ingrid tried to summon his Web but the Gods would not allow it. Not enough of her threads were tethered to his as of yet to give a clear enough picture. All the Gods would allow her to see were the endless possibilities and they were of no help at all.

With a sigh of frustration she went on her way back towards Kattegat in hope of getting some answers there. Being human, even a human such as she, could certainly be a tiresome affair at times. Alas, it was better than the alternative. Her pride had convinced her of that.

* * *

Ingrid barely stepped foot in Kattegat once again before Queen Aslaug approached her. "Queen Aslaug," Ingrid greeted with a bow to her head and looked up as Aslaug walked around her as if she was sizing her up.

"I had a vision about you," Aslaug admitted as she took in her appearance. "The details are not important but my introduction is. Who are you?"

"Ingrid," she replied, the name getting far more familiar to say now. It was starting to truly become her own.

Aslaug stopped in front of her and repeated the name. "Ingrid." Her tone sounded almost doubtful. "I would like to invite you to stay with me as my guest."

"Why?" Ingrid almost laughed. "You know nothing of me."

"I know what I saw, Weaver," Aslaug shot back then sounded more enticing, "You have a talent that could be very useful to me."

"What I do is my own business. As is what I am." Ingrid didn't like Aslaug on sight and wanted nothing to do with her. This was a thread that hadn't presented itself before and she had no intention of weaving it within her Web now.

Aslaug smiled in a most threatening way. "You do not have a choice, _Ingrid_. You will come with me willingly or by force. I do hope it's not by force."

Before Ingrid could say another word the Web made its appearance before her eyes. She only had two choices in this matter – go with Aslaug and survive or decline and feel Aslaug's bitter wrath. The path of least resistance was the one Ingrid chose and thus reluctantly wove her thread with Aslaug's.

Putting a fake sincere smile upon her face, she said, "It would be an honor, my Queen."

Aslaug smiled smugly because she had gotten her way. "I am most pleased that you see my side. Come along, as of this moment, you are my charge."

Ingrid exhaled deeply and followed behind Aslaug towards the Great Hall. So many changes to her Web and not one of them had anything to do with Ragnar. Then again…perhaps all these did and the picture was still too fuzzy to see it yet.

* * *

Ingrid was reluctantly settling into her new quarters when Ivar passed her open door. She stopped what she was doing and looked towards her door to find him back tracking and turning into her room.

"What are you doing here?" Ivar demanded to know.

"Your mother has invited me to stay. It seems she had a vision of me and in that vision I do something to help her," Ingrid replied as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "Have you had her yet?"

Ivar took a moment to process this change of topic. "Had who?"

"The golden haired one." Ingrid leaned back on her arms. "I know for a fact at least two of your brothers have had her. Why should you be the odd one out?"

Ivar scoffed and turned to leave, but stopped to ask, "What is your name?"

"A question many have asked of me," she sighed. "My name is Ingrid. I already know you are Ivar, son of Ragnar Lothbrok." Ingrid bound to her feet. "Now if you could spread the news of my name, I would be in your debt. I'm truly getting tired of being asked." Ingrid sighed again. "There was once a time all knew my name but that time is no more. I must get used to it, I suppose."

Ivar looked at her like she was the most mysterious thing he had ever come across. "Who _are_ you?"

Ingrid knelt down in front of Ivar and smiled. "I already told you – I am Ingrid. Perhaps in time I will tell you my story but that time is not now." She quickly kissed his cheek before getting to her feet once more. Before walking out the door, she said, "If you do end up bedding the girl, let me know. If it pleases you, I would enjoy to watch."

"Why watch? You think it would be a joke?" Ivar's face hardened at the possibility.

"Bedding you would be no joke. I can see you would be able to give them the greatest pleasure or cause the greatest pain – if you find the right one, that is." Ingrid held up her hands a bit as she said, "Who knows, that golden head could be her. I'm afraid I cannot see for sure. Too many loose threads make for a very bad picture."

"Most wouldn't dare to speak to me in such a way," Ivar shot back, not believing her audacity.

"Can you not see?" Ingrid asked innocently then a bit alluringly, "I _love_ to dare." She bit her lip with a giggle before leaving her quarters. These threads may not have been foreseen but Ingrid was certainly enjoying their weave.

As the days passed, Ingrid doubted she would be getting an invitation to watch. Such a pity fore she did enjoy watching almost as much as being the one watched. Ingrid thought about her past with a giggle as she spun around a tree and came to a stop when she found Ivar sitting against another tree nearby. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," he answered, clearly not happy about something. "What did you mean?"

"I say a lot of things, Ivar, you must be more specific." Ingrid moved over to Ivar and sat down upon the ground in front of him. "What would you like me to clarify?"

Ivar looked conflicted as to whether or not to discuss this with her but he decided to. "You said I had to find the right one whom I could give the greatest pleasure or pain. What does that mean?"

Ingrid had an 'ah' expression upon her face. "The golden head didn't raise you up? Interesting. I could have sworn she did when we watched her and Ubbe together."

"Tell me what you meant!" Ivar seethed this order.

Ingrid leaned forward and got herself on all fours to crawl over him. "It means you need someone as strong, as special, as _different_ as you are to be worthy. Their touch must feel like lightning. Their voice send shivers down your spine. Their breath on your skin like lava through your veins. Did the golden head do this to you?" When Ivar looked away, she had her answer. "You should have invited me to watch," she whispered against his skin. "I could have made things go differently."

Ingrid moved off him with the agility of a feline and went on her way leaving Ivar dealing with his physical reactions to her in her wake.

* * *

Ingrid found herself back at the Seer's lodgings with one questions in mind – why has her path not crossed with Ragnar's yet? As soon as she entered, he knew why she had come.

"Hello, _Ingrid_ ," the Seer greeted. "The name suits you almost as well as your first."

"Save the talk, Seer, and tell me what I want to know," she demanded of him.

The Seer took in a shaky breath. "You already have your answer, Weaver. Your path has crossed with his – your thread has tethered to his. All the threads which come to place are from that very first stitch." He laughed at her silence. "Or have you forgotten the weave in which you spared Ragnar and his son from battle?"

Ingrid opened her mouth to speak but found no words. She did not think that twitch of the Web was what the Runes had told her of and yet it seems it was exactly that.

The Seer held out his hand for the offering. "You have your answer."

"I have another question," Ingrid countered, not ready to leave her offering. "Ragnar's sons…"

"All but one will be yours," the Seer answered. "How they will be yours I cannot see."

"Which one will be…immune to me?" Ingrid had yet to meet a mere mortal who was immune to her charms and it would be very enlightening to find out whom it would be.

"Perhaps it would be their choice or perhaps it will be yours." The Seer had no more to say to that and extended his hand once more for the offering.

when he spoke.

"Despite what you believe, the Gods have not turned their backs on you. They want you to learn." The Seer was permitted to tell her this.

Ingrid slowly turned her head round to look at him but said nothing. With a twitch of her hand, the Seer moaned in agony before returning to normal. "Do not speak on behalf of the Gods to me in such a way again. If they wish to speak to me, they can do so themselves." Ingrid stormed out of the Seer's lodgings with half a mind to rip his Web apart but kept it intact. He could prove useful in the future but her patience with him was growing thin.

Patience was not only where Ingrid was concerned – If the Gods had a lesson they intended for her to learn then they would certainly need an abundance of patience as well. Her stubbornness and hardened heart would make it mighty hard for their lesson to break through.

* * *

It was late when Ingrid walked into the Hall with the intent of getting some ale before venturing off to bed. It was there she found both Ivar and Ragnar sitting upon the thrones.

"We were just talking about you," Ragnar greeted her with an interested smile.

"Oh, were you?" Ingrid was intrigued so she approached them. "Do tell."

"My son wants you to come to England with us," Ragnar replied, not giving his son a chance to answer or alter his words.

Ingrid clasped her hands behind her back and paced in front of them. "Why?"

"My mother tells me you a Weaver. Your talents could be useful to us," Ivar explained, leaving out why he in particular wanted her to join them.

"Your mother told me she wishes to use me for my talents, that I am under her charge." Ingrid looked at them like she was a scared little girl. "You dare to ask me to disobey her?"

Ivar leaned forward and smirked, "Do you dare to do such a thing?"

Ingrid's face changed in a way to give them both a mere inkling of what she was capable of. "Oh, absolutely."

* * *

End Episode 1


	2. Offering

Ingrid walked through the marketplace in Kattegat and stopped at one of the vendors selling furs from Hedeby. There was a lovely piece she wanted for herself an just as she placed the piece of gold in the vendor's hand a soft wind blew around her which carried the whispers of news.

Ingrid turned her head to find Ragnar Lothbrok walking through the marketplace like he had never seen it before. This sight reminded her of a lost child she once saw looking for their mother – All was new and confusing and just like that child then, Ragnar's face held that expression now. This made her wonder all the more how he could have possibly become King. Of course she would have been able to witness it for herself if she'd stayed where she was meant to and not ventured off but there was no point in dwelling upon that fact now. Her past was what it was and all the changing to the threads in the world couldn't alter it.

Seeing how Ragnar was attempting to recruit some men for his raid in England and failing miserably at it, Ingrid made her way through the crowd towards him. The man Ragnar was speaking with lost family at the destroyed settlement in England and held ill will towards Ragnar. So much so that he spit in Ragnar's face.

Ragnar thanked the man for his time and walked on, passing Ingrid without a second glance as he did.

Ingrid went right over to the man who was shouting how the Gods had deserted Ragnar and grabbed him by the shirt. "Do not speak of things you know nothing of. I see how your thread frays and I cannot wait to see it all unravel." She didn't care how insane she sounded – she knew what she was talking about and in that moment knew _exactly_ what was coming to him.

* * *

For a Queen who made Ingrid her charge, she had hardly seen much of her. In fact, the only time Ingrid really saw Aslaug was at meals. Except for this evening's meal since Ingrid did not attend it. Even so, it made her wonder why the Queen wanted her so badly – What was in her vision?

Ingrid sat upon a pile of crates and toyed with a Rune in her hand as her eyes stared at nothing in particular. It wasn't until Ivar's form moving across the ground came into her view that she began to focus. "Well, now. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You missed the evening meal and my announcement – Margrethe is my _special_ servant now," Ivar replied as he pulled himself onto a crate beside her.

"She rises you?" Ingrid asked with an enquiring raise of her brow.

Ivar swayed his head a bit before looking away. "I did not say that, but I cannot let my brothers know the truth."

"And yet you tell me?" Ingrid returned the Rune to her pouch. "Why is that?"

"I feel I can trust you." Ivar pointed at her, saying, "You, Weaver, must know what I will do to anyone who crosses me."

Ingrid laughed in pleasure at this. "Oh, yes, so very well." She smiled a bit in nostalgia as she looked at Ivar. "You remind me of someone I used to know. You and your brothers, I must admit. I believe the Gods are toying with me because of this." She leaned her head back and looked up at the sky with a sigh.

"Why would the Gods do such a thing to you?" Ivar was curious about her for many reasons.

"That is a story for another time." Ingrid turned to face him better and sat cross-legged on the crate. "Now, tell me, what is the plan with the slave girl? Are you going to marry her?"

Ivar scoffed heavily at that. "I have no intention on marrying that girl."

"You just feel the need to control her, yes?" Ingrid leaned forward a bit to say, "If you found the right woman you could prove to your brothers that you _can_ please her. Unless you prefer the game?"

Ivar looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Are you offering, Ingrid?"

She smiled a bit impishly. "Perhaps. But not at this moment in time. Our threads are not ready to entangle in such a way yet. Now for your brothers…"

"You intend to bed my brothers?" Ivar was not pleased to hear this despite knowing he had no claim over her.

"Does that bother you?" she teased and giggled a bit. "Feel free to watch if you like. It really is one of the few times I do enjoy putting on a show."

Ivar sometimes wondered if she was even real. He had never heard a woman speak in a way such as she before and doubted he ever would again. "You have such a tongue on you, woman."

"This I know." She hopped off the crate, landing on the ground in front of him. Before Ivar could react, she leaned forward and licked the side of his face from chin to temple before whispering in his ear, "And a talented one it is, too." Ingrid gently poked at his nose before spinning around and walking away. She knew his patience with her would only last for so long but Ingrid was certainly going to have her fun while it lasted.

* * *

One of the things Ingrid loved most about this world was children. They always held a special place in her heart and that would never change. On this day, Ingrid found a group of children playing a game and was invited to play with them.

Ingrid laughed during this silly children's playtime and enjoyed it immensely. She forgot all her troubles whenever she was around children and the Web not once would pull at her eyes. It was a welcome relief away from the life she lived.

At the end of this game she bid the children farewell and turned to see Bjorn standing there with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. "They seemed to like you."

"The feeling is mutual," Ingrid answered honestly. "Children are very special."

"Do you have any of your own?" Bjorn asked as he approached her.

Ingrid toyed with the amber pendant hanging from her neck as she answered, "I did, once, but no longer."

Bjorn looked as if he was sorry for her for a moment then got back onto his original train of thought. "Would you like more?"

A wide smile spread across her stunning features as she asked, "Are you offering?"

Bjorn placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her close. " **Yes**."

* * *

King Harald and his brother, along with their men and ships, were due to arrive in Kattegat that very day. In fact, Bjorn was almost late for their greeting because of the time he had spent with Ingrid in his bed. Ingrid had almost convinced him to stay for another round but he gave his word this would not be the last time and she accepted that.

Walking to the Great Hall where the feast was to be held in honor of Harald and the others, Ingrid held her amber pendant to her lips and giggled. 'One down,' she thought to herself, remembering the Seer's words. All but one of Ragnar's sons would be hers. Thinking the odd one out might be Ivar made her disappointed – He would certainly be one to remember.

The Hall was already filled with many people when she arrived but this did not stop heads from being turned her way. Ingrid paid no mind to any of them and went over to the table where Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd sat. They were talking away about nothing much so she had no qualms going right over there to sit on Ubbe's lap and take his drink from him. After taking a sip she smiled at the young men, "Tell me, boys, what have I missed?"

Ingrid saw Bjorn's expression as he watched her with them across the hall joking, laughing, and touching each of them in turn. It pleased her to find a hint of jealousy in those stunning eyes of his. Seeing Ivar fuming at the display as well warmed her insides.

This merriment was cut short when Ingrid's eyes caught sight of someone whom rendered her speechless. It couldn't be who she thought it was – that would be impossible. "Excuse me," she said to the brothers and when they all asked for her to stay – Hvitserk going as far as taking hold of her hand – she said, "I'll be back," with laughter in her voice before kissing Hvitserk and going on to find the one she couldn't believe she had seen.

Ingrid looked around the entire Hall and did not seem to find them anywhere until her eyes went to the doors and there they were walking out of them. She wasn't about to let them leave so easily and hurried through the doors and stopped in her tracks when they turned to face her.

"Hello, sister," he greeted.

Ingrid was about to say his name but he stopped her before she could.

"You do not use your name so please do not use mine." He smiled a bit at her, "You may call me Jerrick if you need something to roll off your tongue. And knowing you as well as I do, you must."

Ingrid slowly walked towards him not believing her eyes. " _How_?"

"Not by your methods, certainly." He crossed his arms, looking down upon her. "I can come and go as I please. Being your twin has granted me that."

"Why would you possibly want to come here? What news have you to share if you haven't turned your back on them?" Ingrid went from awed, to confused, to suspicious in the blink of an eye. Suspicion was staying prominent.

"I am here to warn you, sister. If you keep on this path you will not like how it ends. Your allowed your heart to destroy you once before, do not allow it to happen again." Jerrick couldn't make himself any clearer than that.

"My heart has nothing to do with anything," Ingrid shot back. "My heart is frozen from any further pain which might be inflicted upon it. The Gods made sure of that! First they killed my husband and then…" She took a deep breath to keep herself from going any further in case there happened to be ears around them.

Jerrick took Ingrid's hands in his and looked at her with pleading eyes. "It is not too late, sister. You can come back to us. You will be welcomed with open arms."

Ingrid pulled her hands from his and scoffed as heavily as she possibly could. "These are nothing but words. Their actions made it very clear I was never to be welcomed back among them. I wove my Web and now I dance upon it. I may hate it but it is of my own making and I will see these threads through. My Destiny relies as much upon it as theirs."

"What if Fate intervenes?" he asked with a 'hmm' expression upon his face. "You know as well as I that Fate and Destiny are not one and the same."

"Let Fate just try to alter my threads and they will feel my wrath." Ingrid had enough of this conversation with her brother and turned to go back into the Hall.

Jerrick stopped her for a moment when he said, "There was once a time a threat such as that would have been heeded, but no longer, sister."

Ingrid turned and looked at him with hardened eyes. "I may not be who I once was, but you do not know what I am capable of, brother. I wonder if the Gods even realize just what I can and will do."

Jerrick opened his mouth to speak to her again but she had gone into the Hall before he had a chance. With a heavy heart he went on his way alone, leaving as quietly as he had appeared.

It seemed Ingrid had just interrupted a toast when she reentered the Hall and tried to leave through a different exit but Bjorn stopped her before she could. He could tell there was something wrong.

"What has happened?" he asked, stepping in front of her to block her path.

Ingrid was in no mind to be playful and said with a bit of venom in her voice, "Why don't you go and ask your wife how she is doing. You may not have much longer in which to do so." With nothing else to say to him, she went over to Hvitserk and whispered an invitation in his ear – one which he gladly accepted.

After grabbing some ale, Ingrid led the way to her chambers, not caring who saw them go.

* * *

The night of the sacrifice for Bjorn's journey, Ingrid did not attend. So many sacrifices to appease the Gods have been made for far longer than Ingrid cared to think about. One was most like another, there was no need for her to attend. At least, that is what she believed. While in her chambers her very own Web appeared before her eyes and she saw what would happen if she did not make an appearance.

One simple act of choosing not to attend could set off such a chain reactions of events that not even she could attempt to make right. Of course there was always the chance those events would not unfold but Ingrid was not about to take that risk, not when so much was depending upon her threads.

She arrived at the ceremony just as the blood from the sacrifice was being spread out among the crowd and the ships in the water. Ingrid went up to the altar where Ivar was taking some blood for himself and she dipped her fingers into the bowl. After sliding her fingers down her face, leaving behind a trail of the blood, she knelt down in front of Ivar. "I have a favor to ask of you, Ivar."

Ivar turned his attention from the blood and looked at her, intrigued. "I am listening."

Ingrid looked around them before answering. She leaned close and whispered into his ear, "My favor is this – If you come across a man who resembles me who calls himself Jerrick… _kill him_."

Ivar neither agreed nor refused her favor, he merely crawled away from her in silence. It was his turn to leave her dealing with thoughts in their wake.

* * *

The following day was when Bjorn and the others would sail for the Mediterranean. Ingrid stood on the docks to watch the ships leave and sighed when Bjorn approached her.

"Are you certain you do not wish to come with us?" he asked of her. "Do you truly wish to go to England?"

"I have my reasons for going." Ingrid placed a hand upon his chest and smiled as his Web appeared before her eyes. "We will see each other again, Bjorn Ironside. Of this I am most certain."

"I look forward to the day." Bjorn smiled down at her then went to go find Torvi and his children.

Ingrid sighed and closed her eyes to reinforce the ice around her heart. No matter what the Gods threw in her path, she would not allow herself to love anyone. Ingrid would not give the Gods the satisfaction of tearing them away from her…again.

With this in mind, she walked over to Hvitserk to bid him farewell. As they embraced, she said, "Tell me of all your battles when you return."

Hvitserk smiled at this request. "Of course." He kissed her deeply before saying goodbye to the others once more and heading for the boat.

Aslaug moved closer to Ingrid, saying, "I don't recall giving you permission to get involved with my son."

"I can weave the threads of my life how I wish, as well as those whom I cross paths with." Ingrid looked at her with fire in her eyes. "Do not try and control me, _Queen_ , or I will make sure your son's Web completely unravels."

Aslaug scoffed at this threat. "You have no such power. Weavers such as you can only do just that."

"You don't believe me what I can do?" Ingrid snickered a bit at that. "Ask the Seer if you do not believe. Or shall I prove it to you this moment?" She looked over at Hvitserk and raised her hand, only to have it be lowered quickly by Aslaug's.

"You have made your point," Aslaug practically hissed at her. "I took you as my charge to help my children, not destroy them."

"Leave me be and I shall weave their Webs as I see fit," was all Ingrid had to say about that before heading back down the to the dock's edge to watch the boats set sail.

* * *

Ingrid laid beside Ubbe with her head resting on his bare chest as he complained about Ragnar. "He is bribing people to sail with him to England. It was pitiful."

Ingrid propped herself up to look at him. "After what he just did, more than once I feel to remind you, you want to talk about your father?" She scoffed a bit before leaning back upon the bed. "I must not be doing something right."

Ubbe smirked at her. "Trust me, Ingrid, you are doing everything right." He was sincere with his words. "I merely feel like I can talk to you. You are my friend, are you not?"

"Of course," Ingrid replied, placing her hand on the side of his face. "And if we must speak of Ragnar I say what he is doing is not pitiful. Ragnar is doing what he must in order to get the results he wants. Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to achieve one's Destiny."

Ubbe rolled onto his side in which to see her better. "You speak as if you have experienced such a thing."

"I have lost more than I care to admit, Ubbe." Ingrid didn't wish to speak any longer and rolled him onto his back as she moved atop him. "But let us not speak any longer."

Ubbe placed his hands at her hips and chuckled with pleasure. He did not put up an argument with her there.

* * *

Ingrid sat upon the beach with her feet barely submerged in the water as she let her thoughts wander. Jerrick had not made another appearance since the feast and that worried her. He would likely show up when she least wanted him to – the Gods would make sure of that.

With heavy breaths, Ingrid held onto her amber pendant. This was not where she thought her path would lead and yet there she was with nothing but an unsure future in sight. Perhaps it was time to let the threads fall as they may? It's not as if the Gods allowed her complete freedom over them anyway.

Ingrid was pulled from this thought when she heard Aslaug's voice shout, "Weaver!" She moved to her feet and saw Aslaug looking frantic. "What has happened?" she asked the Queen.

Aslaug was practically breathless. "I had a vision there will be a storm that is unlike any other. If Ivar goes to England he will drown. I tried to talk him out of going but he insists." She reached out and took Ingrid's hands in hers, holding them tightly and frantically. "If my son goes he will die unless you alter his Web. I will give you _anything_ – just keep him safe."

Ingrid looked at her with complete seriousness as she said, "Sparing one life means losing another. There must be some balance within the Web or else it will break apart. I do not know who will die in Ivar's place if I save him – _If_ your vision is even true."

"I don't care who has to die," she said emotionally. "Just save my son."

Ingrid wasn't going to let Ivar die either way, she just wanted to see the desperation in Aslaug's eyes. "I shall alter the threads to the best of my ability. Of this, you have my word."

Aslaug let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ingrid."

There was a bit of darkness behind Ingrid's smile as she said, "Now, as for what you shall give me in return…"

Aslaug's posture straightened. "What do you desire?"

Ingrid's eyes dances as she leaned forward and whispered to Aslaug what she wanted then grinned with wicked amusement at her reaction.

* * *

The day had finally arrived for them to leave for England. Ubbe stood at the dock with Ingrid, asking, "I cannot convince you to stay, can I?"

Ingrid shook her head before kissing his cheek. "As soon as I step foot on that boat, forget about me. There is no future for us."

"But there is for you and Hvitserk?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No," Ingrid answered honestly. "As far as I can see, there is no future for anyone with me." She patted his chest before walking over to Aslaug. No words were exchanged between them for everything that was needed to be said had already left their lips, so Ingrid proceeded towards the boats.

"Where is Ivar?" Ragnar asked as she climbed aboard.

"He will be along soon enough," Ingrid replied and moved to the back of the boat only to gasp at the sight of Jerrick sitting there with a smug look upon his face.

"You did not think I could be rid of that easily, did you?" Jerrick asked as he rose to his feet to stand before her. "Though I must give Ivar credit for trying." He laughed at her reaction as he returned to his seat at the back of the boat.

Ivar never told her about his failed attempt at killing Jerrick so seeing him there made Ingrid feel ill in a way she didn't think was possible. The Gods were truly putting her through her paces.

* * *

It was hard to avoid Jerrick on a boat as small as theirs but Ingrid did the best she could. When he moved to the front, she went to the back and stayed there with Ivar who clung to the boat like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He couldn't avoid a conversation with her in such a state.

"You should have told me," Ingrid said to him, which received an icy glare in reply.

"I do not care to boast my failures," he replied before leaning over the boat to throw up.

Ingrid placed her hand on his back, sincerely telling him, "Thank you for trying. I should have known the only one who could kill him would be me."

Ivar laughed at that. "No offense, Ingrid, but I don't think you could kill anyone."

Ingrid's face hardened in such a way that it made Ivar rethink his words. "I have killed before and I shall again. My methods must change but in the end it's all the same."

Ivar didn't answer that because he had to lean over and throw up again.

Seeing this made Ragnar come over and ask him, "Are you alright?"

Ivar hated to admit the problem, but he did, "I am terrified of water."

Ragnar sighed and sat down beside his son. "There are plenty of worse ways to die than to drown."

Ingrid scoffed an incredulous chuckle at those words and turned her gaze out to the water around them.

* * *

Aslaug's vision was correct there was a storm and was presently hitting them hard. Jerrick helped with the sails then went over to Ingrid and grabbed her hard. "The Gods are angry with you, sister. Come home and all will be forgiven."

"I did not cause this storm, brother," she shot back, pushing him away from her. "The Gods are bitter children if they did this because of me."

The rain poured down upon them as the wind rocked the boat but that did not stop Ingrid from making her way to Ivar. Ragnar had tied him to one of the masts and this was where she found him screaming at the top of his lungs in fear.

Ingrid placed a hand over his mouth to silence him so she could be heard. "You will not die this day!" Ingrid shouted over the storm. "I will not allow it! Do you hear me, Ivar? Your Web is mine!"

As a wave larger than any of them had ever seen before in their life swept the boat into the water and submerged not only the vessel but those aboard, Ivar's web appeared before Ingrid's eyes. In the water she could see the only possibilities for him – Death or life at a great cost. Aslaug was willing to pay the price and even though Ingrid didn't even realize it…so was she.

* * *

End Episode 2


	3. Finally

Ingrid coughed and groaned as she rolled over to her side on the sandy beach with the waves crashing upon her. This was not quite what she had in mind when she started on this journey but it was part of the price that had to be paid, it seemed. She knew she should get up but didn't really want to in that moment. The storm and all the changes to the Web in order to ensure Ivar lived took a bit of a toll on her. Suffice to say, she was tired.

Lying back on the sand and looking up into the clear sky she muttered, "Sometimes I hate being a human."

"Was it worth it?!" Ingrid heard Jerrick shout as he stormed towards her down the beach.

Ingrid forced herself to get up, despite how much she didn't want to move, and made steady on her feet. "I did what I had to do."

"What you _had_ to do?" Jerrick asked incredulously, now right up in her face. "How many lives did you sacrifice so you could save your pet? I've only seen a handful of us left from the three ships that sailed from Kattegat!"

"Ivar is not my pet," Ingrid spat back and pushed past him.

Jerrick grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "Was it worth it!" he demanded to know.

Ingrid didn't realize what she was saying until the word came out of her mouth. "Yes!"

Jerrick threw her arm away from him with an incredulous scoff. "And you say your heart is guarded. You don't belong here, sister, and I am tired of trying to bring you back home. Do you think I enjoy seeing you set yourself up for heartbreak again?! It will _kill_ you."

Ingrid took a deep breath to keep herself in check because for a second she thought she was going to cry. "When my husband vanished I searched land and sea for him only to discover that father knew what had happened to him and what he had become. He said **nothing**. I find my husband and he is killed right before my eyes. I _finally_ meet another man and love him fiercely – turn my back on everything! – and the Gods block my sight from his treachery! I am _**never**_ going back and I am _**never**_ going to open my heart to another like that again." She pushed Jerrick away from her as she shouted, "You can take that back with you and leave me be!"

Jerrick's eyes softened as he looked at his twin sister. In that moment she sounded so human. "You were never meant to stay away for so long, sister. You were meant to learn your lesson and come back to us."

"And what lesson is that?" Ingrid asked with a fierce 'hmm?' expression upon her face. "That every fiber of what I am is a lie? That I am not meant to weave the Web of Destiny or that I am not meant to _be_ with anyone? This is who I am, brother! This is who I was supposed to be and the Gods punished me for it!"

"You are the one who turned your back on your people, sister!" Jerrick had to remind her of that fact. "Your pathetic love for that man was more to you than where you came from and look what you became because of it. You are behaving like a weak child."

"Weak?" Ingrid scoffed then punched him in the face with all her might, causing him to fall onto the wet sand. "Weak?!" she shouted again and kicked him in the stomach with as much strength, causing him to cough and groan. Before he could get up, Ingrid pushed him back onto the sand and pushed aside the skirt of her dress to get at the dagger in her boot.

Ingrid pressed the blade to his throat and looked into his dark eyes that matched her own. "You have lost _nothing_. You can come and go as you please with no consequence. I have lost everything! My husband, my children, my lover – everything!" She pressed the blade even closer to his skin to emphasize her words. "I am stronger than you realize, _brother._ I may be broken, but am stronger because of it."

Jerrick could see in her eyes that she wanted to kill him but it wouldn't change anything or make her feel any better. "I didn't know, sister. You can slice my throat as much as you want but I **did not know**. Don't punish me because I cannot give you back what you lost. And don't punish me for wanting you to come home where you belong and do what you were meant to do."

Ingrid's grip tightened around the dagger's handle before shouting and getting off him in one fell swoop. "Go home, brother. I don't want you here."

Jerrick let out a deep breath as he pushed himself onto his feet with a groan, still feeling the pain from her kick. "I lied, sister. I cannot come and go as I please. I'm here for a short time, yes, but until my time comes I am here with you."

Ingrid whipped around to face him. "And I should believe this, why? Why would the Gods allow this?"

"You are too human," he explained to her. "Your human nature is clouding your responsibility of the Web. The Gods hindered your abilities but they cannot take them away completely. Even with doing this you are altering far too much. Or do you not realize this? Sister, you unraveled how many Webs just to save **one**?"

At Ingrid's silence, Jerrick sighed, "He isn't your husband. Altering his Web to your liking won't change it."

Ingrid walked right up to Jerrick and pointed the dagger into his face, saying, "I advise you never to say anything like that again, **brother**."

"He has gotten under your skin and you don't even realize it." When Ingrid stormed off he called out, "Is that why you haven't bedded him yet? You're afraid I am right?!"

"Curse you, brother!" Ingrid shouted back and continued on walking down the beach.

Jerrick sprinted to catch up with her and when he did, he asked, "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"No," Ingrid answered honestly as he hands moved before her upon the Web, "but this is the direction you came from and since you said you saw other survivors I assume it is the right way to go."

As they walked, Ingrid shot him a look. "If you had altered the weather, we wouldn't have been caught in that storm."

"I tried," Jerrick admitted. "But it seemed the Norns and father had different ideas in mind."

* * *

Ingrid and Jerrick seemed to cover the entire length of the beach and yet didn't find another living soul. "I thought you said you saw the others? Where is Ragnar, Ivar, anyone?!"

"They must have assumed us dead and moved on," Jerrick figured. "You were much further down the shore than the rest of us. I almost started to think I wouldn't find you."

Ingrid sighed in frustration and stopped to see her Web unfold in front of her. She wanted to see which path they took next would lead. It seemed to be no matter which path they took all roads would lead to Ecbert's castle. "Question, brother."

Jerrick turned an inquiring expression towards her. "I am listening, sister."

"Quick or long?" was all she said to him.

"I'm going to need more details than that." Jerrick's mind instantly went to bedding a woman but he doubted as if his sister had that in mind.

"No details, just answer the question." Ingrid's eyes were filled with impatience at this point.

Jerrick thought for a moment longer than he needed to, just to get under her skin a bit. "Quick."

Ingrid nodded in an 'alright then' manner before saying, "Long way it is."

Jerrick looked at her incredulously. "What was the point of asking my choice?"

"So I would know which to choose myself," Ingrid explained simply enough. "What, did you truly think I would side with your decision?" She shot him a look before moving off the beach towards the land and hopefully a nearby road.

"What exactly does this long way consist of?" Jerrick wanted to know what he was getting himself in for.

"I recommend we find alternate clothing – less chance of getting detected that way," Ingrid replied, looking ahead of her. "And then we shall either find Ragnar or Ecbert – whichever comes first."

"You cannot tell?" Jerrick scoffed.

Ingrid stopped right in front of him, giving him a look of such death in her eyes. "You said yourself the Gods hindered my abilities. I may see how the road ends, brother, but I cannot always see how to get there."

Jerrick didn't want to have another fight with her – not so soon anyway – so he sighed and asked, "You are not going to make me dress as a woman again, are you?"

Ingrid smirked at that memory. "Don't tempt me."

* * *

Ingrid and Jerrick stayed close enough to the road not to lose sight of it but were far enough away to hide if need be. After finding a small farm cottage, Ingrid used her charms to distract the farmhand while Jerrick stole clothes, gold, and anything else that could be deemed useful – such as weapons.

Jerrick waited in the tree line with everything he gathered for Ingrid to finally rejoin him. He scoffed when she walked towards him with her dress not fully in place and her hair all askew with bits of pieces of hay in place. "Did you enjoy yourself, sister?"

"His youth was evident but I'm sure he is matured now." Ingrid's grin didn't falter as Jerrick through her the dress he found in the cottage. "No dress for yourself?" she teased.

"I did that once for you, sister. It is not happening again." Jerrick pointed a firm finger at her before turning round to change as she did the same.

Now dressed more like Saxon peasants and armed with the various blades Jerrick found, they started travelling on the road itself.

"Is your plan to ask for directions?" Jerrick asked his sister. "You know the language better than I."

Ingrid stopped and glared at him. "Are you trying to anger me, brother?"

"I am merely trying to figure out how your mind works, sister. It's clearly not as it once was." Jerrick locked eyes with hers. "What was so special about that Saxon man who made you turn back on your people? What was so special about the man who tried to have you killed for what you are?"

Ingrid whipped around and punched him in the face with a look of pure rage on her face. "Do not judge me, brother. Not when your indiscretions are worse than mine."

Jerrick spit out the blood before laughing, "If I remember correctly, you were as much a part of those _indiscretions_ as I was."

"Shut your mouth before I rip out your tongue," she threatened, not wanting to relieve a long ago past.

"As you wish," was his reply and went on walking down the road with her.

* * *

After walking for some time, seeing no one on the road, they came upon an old man wearing a brown robe with a cross hanging from his neck. "Greetings, travelers," he said to them. "Allow me to speak the word of Christ to you this day?"

Jerrick didn't understand a word the old man was saying and turned to his sister for translation.

Ingrid held up her hand to keep him quiet and turned her attention to the monk, speaking the same language as he. "Do not speak such tales to us if you wish to live." After speaking these words, she smiled ever so sweetly to him.

"I do not fear death, children. When my body leaves this earth, my eternal soul will rise up to the Heaven and all my dreams shall be rewarded." He rose his hands towards the sky and looked up above him.

Jerrick asked Ingrid in their language, "Is he drunk?"

Before Ingrid could reply, the monk gasped at them. "Pagans!" he shouted. "I hear your language, witch! God shall smite thee!"

This is something that made Ingrid laugh and she translated it for her brother to understand.

Jerrick was not amused. He walked right up to the monk and grabbed the robe at his neck. "Your God will do no such thing this day." With that said, he pulled out his sword and drove it through the old monk. Jerrick twisted the blade and held it there until the life left the monk's eyes.

Ingrid sighed as she watched Jerrick dropped the body upon the ground and wiped his sword upon the robes. "You killed him too soon. He was rather amusing, brother."

With the blood cleaned from the blade, he stood up and turned to Ingrid. "You may have a fondness for these Saxons, but I do not, sister."

"Any fondness I once felt for them is long dead. Have no fear about that." There was pure venom in Ingrid's voice as she spoke. She'd been hurt by only one Saxon in all her life and that was one too many. If she had her way…they would all be dead.

* * *

Jerrick was starting to lose his patience with his sister and once they made camp he said as much. "Where is this Web taking us, hmm? I am tired of waiting for…"

Ingrid held up her hand to cut him off and warned, "Do not speak." The whispers in the wind were telling her of what was to come. "Can you not hear it, brother? And you say I am too human."

Jerrick's expression hardened before he too listened to what the wind had to say. Upon hearing its whisper, he rendered himself quiet and stood.

Ingrid rose to her feet as well and went to the road just as a group of Saxon soldiers approached on horseback.

Prince Aethelwulf, leading the soldiers, raised his hand to halt them as soon as he saw her. Never before had he seen a woman like her and was instantly enraptured by her, thus rendered into silence.

"Please, Sir, my brother and I were attacked and they took almost all we had." Ingrid looked so innocent and spoke the Saxon language perfectly. "In the midst of this we have lost our way. It feels we have walked for ages and yet seen no one."

Aethelwulf cleared his throat and looked over to the young man standing near the woman. They certainly looked related and thus believed her words about that. "Does he not speak?"

Ingrid shook her head with a regretful look upon her face. "No, Sir. He has not spoken for a very long time. If you could please direct us towards the nearest village we shall be eternally grateful."

Aethelwulf looked amused. "Do you not know who I am, woman?"

Ingrid's look of pure innocence increased ten fold. "No, Sir, I am sorry. I do not. My family never used to let me roam this far away from home. Everything is so new to me."

Aethelwulf's posture straightened to that of a proud peacock. "I am Prince Aethelwulf. Son of King Ecbert."

Ingrid gasped and dropped to her knees in order to bow to him and shot Jerrick a look for him to do the same, and he did.

Aethelwulf got off his horse and went over to her, offering his hand to help her back to her feet. "There is no need for such formality. I will gladly bring you and your brother to my village."

Ingrid accepted his hand and looked into his eyes as she stood. "How can I ever repay you for such an honor?"

Aethelwulf grinned. "You name shall suffice."

"Ingrid, my Lord," she replied with an almost perfect curtsy.

"Well, Ingrid," he replied, guiding her to his horse and assisting her upon it, "God has shined upon me today."

Ingrid smiled at her brother when Aethelwulf ordered one of his men to allow him access to a horse. She had told Jerrick that she wasn't certain whom they would find first – Ragnar or Ecbert – but all roads ended in the same place – Ecbert's Castle.

* * *

Ingrid's charms worked on Aethelwulf tenfold and once they arrived at the Castle she and her brother were introduced to the King. Oh, she was very much looking forward to the look on Aethelwulf's face when she told the King what she intended.

"Who have you brought with you, son?" Ecbert asked as Aethelwulf led them into the Throne Room.

Before Aethelwulf could speak, Ingrid said, "Ingrid and Jerrick, King Ecbert. Members of Ragnar Lothbrook's fleet."

Upon hearing those words all the guards in the room started to move towards them but stopped at the hand of the King. "Did you know who these people when you brought them here, Aethelwulf?"

Aethelwulf's shocked and betrayed expression was very much to Ingrid's liking. "No, father. She said they were lost and…"

"Do not blame him," Ingrid smirked. "I am very convincing with my stories when I wish to be."

"Then why should I believe you are here with Ragnar Lothbrook?" the King asked in reply and with one look to is son, he knew it to be true so he changed his line of question. "Why have you come here?"

"My brother and I were separated from Ragnar and his men. I intend for us to rejoin him here." Ingrid spoke with pride, as if this was the most genius thing she had ever come up with.

Aethelwulf laughed at her words. "And what is to stop us from killing you both instead?"

"You can if you like," Ingrid answered reasonably enough. "But we will simply come back and have this conversation with you all over again."

Aethelwulf looked at her and seethed, "Pagan witch!"

"Aye, and so much more," she smiled.

Ecbert was intrigued by this woman and her brother so he ordered, "Aethelwulf, enough! Kindly show Ingrid and Jerrick to a chamber."

Aethelwulf looked at his father like he was insane. "Father, you can't…"

"I can, for I am King," Ecbert answered. "Now, do as I say."

* * *

The room they were shown to was hardly for honored guests. In fact all there was placed in the room was a chamber pot, two cots, and a table with four chairs. It was a few steps above a cell in the dungeon, but still, a cell it was.

When Ingrid finished telling Jerrick all that was conversed, he practically flipped the table. "How could you be so stupid?!"

"I chose a thread to weave upon the Web and did so," Ingrid answered simply enough. "Ragnar will come and we shall feel no harm."

"Do you truly believe I am worried about that!" Jerrick scoffed incredulously at his sister. "You are toying with Destiny far too much. I am saying this again, sister. **Come home**. Do you realize all you have neglected since leaving? How many Destinies you have changed by turning your back on your people? For example – Lagertha."

Ingrid's eyes danced with anger as she looked at him. "Don't you dare speak of this."

"Aslaug was never meant to be the one to give Ragnar more sons. _**You**_ changed that when you turned your back. You wonder why Ragnar's Web and your own are to be woven together because they have been for longer than you even realize! You changed his Destiny long ago, sister. Stop denying all you have done and open your eyes!"

"I will not discuss this with you, brother." Ingrid turned away from him and looked out of the small window.

Jerrick sighed with a drooped head before going over to Ingrid. He placed his hands on her shoulders, saying, "I wish you were not so proud. I miss you, sister. Isn't that enough to make you come back?"

Ingrid turned around to face him and placed her hands on the sides of his face to make sure he was focused upon her. "The fact you need to ask me this is proof enough that you do not know me as well as you once did – Not anymore."

* * *

The days started to pass with still no sign of Ragnar Lothbrok. Ingrid hated being this patient but it was something she had to be and was thus. Unlike her brother who was on the verge of tearing down the walls if something didn't happen soon. The only other person they saw the past few days was the guard who brought their food, no one else. These days were also spent in complete silence – neither sibling talking to the other.

Ingrid was the one to break the silence as she sat cross-legged on the table in their chamber with her hand in the air, tending to the Web. "He's almost here."

It'd been so quiet for so long he wasn't sure if he truly heard her or not. "Who, Ragnar?" When Ingrid nodded and moved off the table, he sighed heavily, "Finally."

Jerrick moved off the cot and saw a worried look on Ingrid's face that made him curious. "What is it, sister?"

Ingrid shook at the door trying to get out but it was locked and the guard on the other side shouted at her to stop it.

Jerrick pulled Ingrid away from the door and demanded to know, "What did you see?"

"He's going to die, brother. He and Aslaug are both going to die." Ingrid never meant for this to happen. Her actions upon the Web were never supposed to lead to this. In all she had seen, and done, and changed, not once did she see any of the threads weaving Ragnar to his death. "Aslaug was the price to pay for Ivar's life. But Ragnar – This was not supposed to be his Destiny."

"I warned you, sister," Jerrick seethed. "But you refused to listen to me. You _knew_ the risks." He scoffed heavily before saying, "You became too proud and Fate intervened." Jerrick threw up his hand towards his sister, "And you are too human to do anything about it."

Ingrid wanted to lash out at him for speaking to her in such a way but she couldn't, not this time – He was right.

* * *

End Episode 3


	4. Territorial

The days started to pass with still no sign of Ragnar Lothbrok. Ingrid hated being this patient, but it was something she had to be and was thus. Unlike her brother who was on the verge of tearing down the walls if something didn't happen soon. The only other person they saw the past few days was the guard who brought their food, no one else. These days were also spent in complete silence – neither sibling talking to the other.

Ingrid was the one to break the silence as she sat cross-legged on the table in their chamber with her hand in the air, tending to the Web. "He's almost here."

It'd been so quiet for so long he wasn't sure if he truly heard her or not. "Who, Ragnar?" When Ingrid nodded and moved off the table, he sighed heavily, "Finally."

Jerrick moved off the cot and saw a worried look on Ingrid's face that made him curious. "What is it, sister?"

Ingrid shook at the door trying to get out but it was locked and the guard on the other side shouted at her to stop it.

Jerrick pulled Ingrid away from the door and demanded to know, "What did you see?"

"He's going to die, brother. He and Aslaug are both going to die." Ingrid never meant for this to happen. Her actions upon the Web were never supposed to lead to this. In all she had seen, and done, and changed, not once did she see any of the threads weaving Ragnar to his death. "Aslaug was the price to pay for Ivar's life. But Ragnar – This was not supposed to be his Destiny."

"I warned you, sister," Jerrick seethed. "But you refused to listen to me. You _knew_ the risks." He scoffed heavily before saying, "You became too proud and Fate intervened." Jerrick threw up his hand towards his sister, "And you are too human to do anything about it."

Ingrid wanted to lash out at him for speaking to her in such a way but she couldn't, not this time – He was right.

Jerrick could see it in her eyes that she was not going to argue with him – that she could not. Perhaps this was what needed to happen in order for her to see that her time in this place was long passed – that it was time to go home. "You must see now? It's time to come home, sister. Fate is taking over where Destiny should reign." He placed his hands on Ingrid's shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "Things will be different this time, sister, I swear it. For as long as I exist no one will ever cause you harm again."

There was a time where Ingrid had wanted to return home to her people but that time passed long ago. Even though her brother presented the opportunity to return again, she couldn't accept – she _wouldn't_ accept. "I cannot return, brother. My place is no longer with our people."

Jerrick scoffed heavily, throwing his hand out towards the door, shouting, "And where is your place? Hmm? With these weak mortals who will never believe you for what you are? – For _who_ you are? You will either be branded a liar, a witch, or used for personal gain. Even with your hindered sight you must be able to see this." He looked at Ingrid, taking deep breaths. "Your place is with our people, sister. Your place is with me. Without you I am lost."

Ingrid placed her hand on the side of Jerrick's face and closed her eyes for a moment when he covered her hand with his. She opened her eyes and spoke clearly, "You will find your way, brother. Of this I am certain. I have made many mistakes since I left our people, I know. Too many Destinies have changed because of this but I must make things right. I must take back what is mine and I will destroy Fate if that is the only way I can get it back."

Jerrick couldn't believe she dared say such a thing. "You would dare take on the Norns? They would kill you before your first step."

"Then I will simply return and try again and again," Ingrid countered, taking her hand away. "I cannot save Ragnar, this I see, but I can assist his sons – something I will do. If Fate dares to intervene I will have their head on a platter."

Jerrick had to make her see reason. "You are but one with hindered power where they are three. How do you intend to kill the three of the Norns."

"Not three," Ingrid confided. "I need but kill only one." She looked at her brother with a scheming look within her eyes. "And then we shall see just how _human_ I am."

* * *

With Ragnar captured and sitting in a cage which hung from the ceiling, Prince Aethelwulf questioned him. He wanted to know where the rest of Ragnar's raiding party was. Ragnar insisted that he and Ivar were the only ones because he killed the survivors of the party. Of course, Ragnar did not know that Ingrid and Jerrick had survived.

"Only you and your son, hm?" Aethelwulf waved his hand for the guards to bring Ingrid and Jerrick into the room. They both bore shackles around their wrists. Upon their entrance, Aethelwulf pointed at them. "If there was no one else then explain the presence of these two? Now, where are the others?!"

Ragnar moved his head from side to side, saying, "I was not aware of their survival."

"Does it please you to see that they lived?" Aethelwulf asked to which Ragnar answered, after looking at Ingrid, "I believe my son will be pleased."

Aethelwulf walked up behind Jerrick and said, "Well, your son will have to be disappointed." He drew his dagger and sliced open Jerrick's throat.

"Brother!" Ingrid shouted and tried to lunge at Aethelwulf but the guards held her back. "By the Gods, my brother will punish you, Aethelwulf!"

"I fear not of your non-existent Gods, Pagan!" Aethelwulf shouted back as he grabbed Ingrid by her hair and yanked her head back. He turned to Ragnar and made himself clear. "Tell me where the others are or I will slice her throat as well!"

"There is no one else," Ragnar reiterated. "I did not know Ingrid had survived. We believed her dead at sea."

Aethelwulf looked at Ingrid before seething, "Take her back to the chamber. I will deal with her later."

Ingrid went off with the guards feeling nothing but fury because she could not change Ragnar's Fate – yes, his _Fate_. It was out of Destiny's hands now, a bitter feeling that Ingrid would not soon get over nor soon forgive. Where her brother's death was concerned, she felt no sorrow and for good reason – He's survived deaths far worse than this.

* * *

Ingrid paced back and forth in the empty chamber she'd been locked in. She had not seen Ivar with her own eyes but his Web made it clear he was still alive. Knowing that was a comfort but seeing him for herself would have been even better.

The days were lost upon Ingrid now. There was only so much she could do and that strength must be conserved. She spent most of her time sitting upon the table in the center of the room viewing all the threads the Web would show her. Ingrid witnessed Aslaug's demise upon the Web, seeing how the threads unraveled while still leaving an impact upon the others. Lagertha's Web was certainly one which had been altered greatly by the turn of events. That woman's Destiny had been altered with every breath of the wind, it seemed. In a way, it was true. It was Destiny's way of making an attempt to mend the Destiny Lagertha was meant to have but never could because Ingrid left her people.

Ingrid lowered her hands, ceasing her weaves upon the Web, when she heard noises coming from the door. It soon opened and King Ecbert entered. Ingrid did not say a word to him and awaited for him to break the silence in the air between them.

Finally, Ecbert did speak. "I am sorry for my son's actions towards your brother. It is a loss I cannot make up for."

"I will see my brother again soon," Ingrid replied, having complete faith in that.

"Ah, yes, in Valhalla," Ecbert replied, walking further into the chamber. The door was left open with several guards standing at the ready. "I know of your beliefs."

"You know nothing," Ingrid retorted with a heavy scoff.

"Perhaps," was all Ecbert would say to that before changing the subject. "You and Ragnar's son are being released. You are both allowed safe passage back to your homeland."

"I am not to be killed as my brother was?" Ingrid inquired, finding it a bit hard to believe.

"When I was a boy there was a beautiful maiden who burned for being a witch. I see that woman's face in yours. Perhaps by sparing your life, I will no longer be haunted by the image of hers." It was a silly notion, but that was Ecbert's reason for letting her go.

"She was no witch," Ingrid countered. "She was a woman of the North who left her people, loved a Saxon man of royal blood, and was murdered for it."

Ecbert believed they must be of the same bloodline in order for her to know of whom he spoke of. "You know of the lady Freya's story?"

Ingrid answered with the complete and utter truth, "As well as I know my own."

* * *

Ingrid was brought back to see Ragnar before she and Ivar were to go upon the and set sail for home. She sat down in the floor in front of him in his cell. He was still chained up but at least he wasn't in the cage any longer.

Ragnar looked up from his bowl of water and tilted his head to look at Ingrid. "I am sorry for the loss of your brother."

Ingrid pulled at her skirt, saying without worry, "I will see him again."

"Ah, yes," Ragnar sighed, "in Valhalla."

"If not before." Ingrid lifted her eyes to look into Ragnar's. "This was never meant to be your Destiny, Ragnar. If there was anything I could do, I would do it. Fate has intervened but I swear to you I will make them pay."

"Is that why you asked to see me before you left with my son?" Ragnar looked at her with a 'hmm' expression upon his face. "To tell me this?"

Ingrid's posture straightened for she was about to do something she did not do very often. "I came here to apologize to you, Ragnar. It is my fault your thread comes to and end such as this. For that, I am sorry."

Ragnar chuckled at her words. "Now how could you possibly have any control over my Web? Not even Weavers can alter a man's Destiny."

"But Gods can," Ingrid countered. She moved to her knees and leaned forward to kiss Ragnar's head to share with him a secret she hadn't shared with any other mortal.

Ragnar's eyes widened in awe as she pulled away from him. He cleared his throat, at a loss for words, but finally he spoke, "It is an honor…"

Ingrid gently pressed her hands to his lips to keep him from saying anything further. "The honor – and regret – is mine, Ragnar Lothbrok."

The guards came in presently to escort Ingrid out. She stood and left without word or fight, nor did she look back. Looking back would do neither of them any good – That part of her Web and his was over. All there was to do now was to look forward.

* * *

Ingrid climbed into the wagon and closed her eyes, listening to the wind for its guidance. The breeze she could hear but they carried no whispers, she found this disheartening. Ingrid opened her eyes when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. One of the guards was bringing Ivar to the wagon and all but threw him aboard.

"I heard you were alive," was Ivar's greeting to her. "I also heard your brother has died."

"Is that all you wish to say to me, Ivar?" Ingrid asked, moving closer to him.

"What else is there?" Ivar scoffed, looking away from her.

"I thought, perhaps, you would wish to speak of your father?" Ingrid suggested, but clearly she was wrong.

"You do not want to hear what I have to say to you, Weaver," Ivar shot back. He believed that somehow Ingrid managed to trade his life for Ragnar's and because of this, he was beyond enraged towards her. Even so, he was managing to keep from lashing out at her.

Ingrid's face hardened at his words. " _Fine_ ," she seethed and moved as far away from Ivar as she could.

* * *

The air hung heavy between them as they sat in the wagon that would bring them to the boat. Once they arrived at the dock, the men helped Ivar out first and Ingrid soon followed. She stepped onto the boat and tilted her head to the side as the wind blew hard, shuffling the cloak of a hooded man sitting at the back.

"Who is that?" Ingrid asked one of the boat's crew members.

"Don't care," the man replied. "He paid good money to board. If you have a problem, don't come crying to me."

Ingrid narrowed her eyes at him and looked down at Ivar to see if he knew, but he didn't seem to so she went over to the cloaked man and threw back his hood. " _You_."

Jerrick crossed his arms in amusement as he looked over the shock on Ivar's face and the 'I knew it' expression on his sister's. "Hello, sister," he smirked, "did you miss me?"

Ivar couldn't explain this if his life depended on it. When Ingrid asked his help in killing this man, he did – or at least he thought he did – but the next day he saw him walking around Kattegat. And now, here he is again – alive and well. As the strong wind sent the boat on its way, Ivar asked the first thing which came to mind, "What _are_ you?"

Jerrick pulled Ingrid to sit beside him and chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her. With a bit of an impish smirk he answered, "Her brother." His expression slowly hardened as he turned Ivar's question back on him. "What are _you_?"

Ivar seemed to be at a loss for words so Ingrid spoke in his place, "Ruthless," she said with daggers in her eyes. "A ruthless Viking."

* * *

Ivar appeared to be asleep, so Ingrid took this time to speak with Jerrick. "You shouldn't have come back so soon."

"Did you think I would leave you, sister?" Jerrick asked with a 'hmm' tone to his voice. "I gave you my word that I would keep anyone from causing you harm again." Jerrick gently placed his hand on the side of the face. "I don't have enough clout with our people to keep you safe when I'm among them. So, sister, did you think I would leave you?"

Ingrid closed her eyes and leaned into hand as she placed her own over his. When she opened them again, she asked, "What if the one who's capable of causing me harm is you?"

Jerrick answered this by taking a Runed dagger from his belt and handing it over to her. "If I am ever the cause, then use this on me and send me to Valhalla."

Ingrid reached out and took the dagger from him. "Why do you have this?" When Jerrick didn't answer, she had it. "You were to use this on me if I didn't go back to our people, weren't you?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Jerrick replied, pulling his cloak tighter around him. "You have it now." He saw the gleam in Ingrid's eyes and began to worry. "Sister, what are you planning?"

A wicked gleam spread across Ingrid's lips as her grip tightened around the dagger. " _Death_."

* * *

Unlike the trip to England, the trip back to Kattegat was smooth sailing. Ivar did not speak to either Ingrid or Jerrick the entire trip. He had far too much on his mind and he was not ready to bring Ingrid into it – especially when he thought she was somehow responsible for Ragnar's demise. Perhaps she wove a thread wrong upon the Web – that was all he could think to make sense of what happened. Whether or not this was true, he doubted things would ever be the same between them.

Finally, they arrived in Kattegat. The guards all aimed their bows at those who greeted them at the docks. Jerrick was the first to depart the boat and helped Ingrid onto the deck. He was going to say something to her but she hurried off before he could.

Ingrid sprinted down the dock when she saw Ubbe and Sigurd approach. "Ubbe…" She didn't get a chance to say anything further because he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Ubbe knew what Ingrid said about nothing happening between them, but seeing her there stirred something in him and he had to greet her in this manner. "It is good to see you, Ingrid."

Ingrid reached up to kiss Ubbe on the cheek before stepping aside to let them pass and get to Ivar.

Jerrick passed the brothers and stood next to his sister. "Is there something more between you and Ubbe, hm?"

"Why?" Ingrid asked, turning to face him. "Are you jealous?"

Jerrick saw the expression on Ivar's face when Ingrid went to Ubbe and answered with, "I believe Ivar is." Across on the other dock he saw Lagertha standing in the center of group of Shield Maidens. "Is the new Queen going to make you her charge as well?"

Ingrid took a deep breath as she walked down the dock with her brother. "I do hope not. Lagertha and Ragnar's sons will soon enter something I do not wish to be in the middle of."

Jerrick scoffed a chuckle at that. "Oh, sister," he sighed, "can you not see…you are already in the middle of it."

"Perhaps I am blind to more than I care to admit." Ingrid eyes seemed to darken as a plot formed within her mind. "It is time for me to see clearly again."

Jerrick paused and groaned a bit because he had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. "The Norns?"

Ingrid nodded. "The Norns."

Jerrick was instantly regretting giving her the Runed dagger now. "I never should have given you that dagger."

"But you did, and I intend to use it." Ingrid placed her hand on Jerrick's shoulder. "And you will help me. Do not fight me on this, brother. I will make it worth your while."

A crooked smirk spread across Jerrick's expression. "Well, now, how could I ever argue with that?"

* * *

 _Perhaps there was a mistake made in sending Jerrick to retrieve Ingrid and bring her back to her people because history was repeating itself – He was being wrapped around his sister's finger all over again. Or so it seems...  
_

* * *

Ingrid was laying back on her bed, relaxing with her eyes closed that night when suddenly she was taken by surprise by a hand being pressed over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Ivar held a blade to Ingrid's throat – his eyes filled with fury. "My mother is dead. Did you know this would happen? Did you know Lagertha was going to kill my mother?!" He moved his hand to let her speak.

"Her life for yours," Ingrid whispered. "That was the arrangement. She knew she would die for your survival. Yes, I knew of Aslaug's death but I swear, I did not know your father would meet the same fate. My eyes were blind and if you wish to kill for that, do it." She lifted her head to press her neck into the blade. "Do it, Ivar!"

Ivar wanted to, he badly did, but something held him back. He removed the dagger from her neck with a huff and left her room without another word.

Jerrick stepped out of the shadows and moved to his sister. He knelt down and moved his thumb over the small cut on her throat then licked the blood from his skin. "You asked if I was jealous before – I am not." Jerrick leaned closer to Ingrid, who was catching her breath, and whispered into her ear, "I'm territorial."

Ingrid didn't say a word to Jerrick as he kissed her head and bid her goodnight before leaving her quarters. Everything felt so out of control and she knew the Web would suffer because of it. Ingrid would need to do something – and soon – to get control back before losing it forever.

* * *

End Episode 4


	5. Freya

Ingrid stood in the center of her quarters with the Runed Dagger in one hand and held onto her amber pendant with the other. She closed her eyes and gripped them both tightly as she thought about how much her tale had been skewed from the truth. Of course that was to be expected when she left her people – They would make her to be even more vain, and selfish, and heartless than what she was. True, Ingrid was all those things and did not deny it, but the lengths her people went to in order to try and make her lose favor with all was not something she was willing to forgive.

She slipped the Dagger into her belt when she heard footsteps approaching. It was no surprise to see Jerrick standing before her.

"Plotting the Norn's demise, sister?" he asked, even though he was already certain his assumption was correct. "There is an easier way to gain your power back, but of course you know this."

"Are you ever going to stop trying to convince me to return to our people, brother?" Ingrid asked in annoyance as she picked up a piece and leather and braided it into her hair.

"That is my purpose for my being here, is it not?" he countered, moving her hands away so he could tie off the end of her hair himself. Jerrick was amused when she refused to look at him. "So quick to change feelings, are we?"

"I gave into a past mistake," Ingrid answered, walking away from him now that her braid was done. "That will not happen again." Before Jerrick could counter her words, she asked, "Where is your Dagger?"

Jerrick wasn't expecting to hear that question come from her. "You have it in your possession."

"No," she retorted, taking the Dagger from the sheathe at her belt. " _This_ was mine, brother. The one which was taken away when I left our people. That leads me to believe you still have yours in your possession." When Jerrick didn't answer, she knew she was right. "You are here to make sure I return to our people one way or another, aren't you?"

"I don't want to kill you, sister." Jerrick was being honest about that. "But if the time comes where there is no other choice, then I will and you will be welcomed in Valhalla."

"I will be denied entrance into Valhalla," Ingrid all but spat back. "You know as well as I that this is true. Do not try to blind me, brother. I will not allow your wool to be pulled over my eyes again."

Jerrick walked over to Ingrid and pulled her so she had to face him. "That is not what I was doing the other night, sister. You wanted history to repeat as much as I. We were inseparable before and shall be again."

"That is not what I want, brother." Ingrid pulled his hand from her arm. "It is time for you to accept that."

"And yet you still expect my help with the Norns?" Jerrick scoffed incredulously. "Why would I risk my standing with our people to help you if I cannot get the one thing I want in return?"

"You may have me but you cannot keep me," Ingrid explained and was not going to budge on this decision. "These are my terms."

Jerrick threw up his hand with a scoff. "Oh, yes, because all but one of Ragnar's sons will be yours. But there are two you have not bedded yet, aren't there? What are you waiting for, sister? Afraid that your pet will be the one man you can never have?"

Ingrid answered that by punching him square in the jaw. "I seem to recall warning you never to speak of Ivar in such a way again."

Jerrick rubbed his jaw but did not counter her attack, despite his eyes glowing with challenge. "If you give him your heart, sister, you will regret it. You know this as well as I."

Ingrid didn't respond to that and grabbed her things before taking her leave. She only stopped when Jerrick asked, "Where are you going?". Ingrid turned back and answered, "Do not follow, brother, or you will regret it."

Jerrick, heeding his sister's warning this time, did not follow but that did not mean he wouldn't find out where she was going off to. His plans upon arrival certainly had changed since reuniting with his sister. Jerrick was supposed to convince Ingrid to return to their people willingly or force her hand but now, the more time he spent with her and these people, he was not as inclined to do so as he once was. This place was growing on him, or better yet, how Ingrid had become was.

* * *

Ingrid went to the Seer's quarters and found him standing in the doorway waiting for her. "You have not learned your lesson," was his greeting as he led her inside.

"Not all the stories are true," Ingrid replied as she sat across from him. "Now tell me what you see?"

The Seer moved his head from side to side with a groan. "You see far more than I." When Ingrid gripped onto her Dagger, he changed his tune a bit, "The Gods are allowing me to see a glimpse of what they have in store for you."

"If I succeed the Gods will never have reign over me again." Ingrid was determined to gain her freedom and her power one way or another. "What do you see?"

"I see you standing in the center of three pillars of gold. When a pillar melts the gold finds it way to you but not without a price." The Seer tilted his head as he looked at her. "Have you not learned by dancing upon the Web as your do changes far more than you intended to?"

"I saw the end while I stood at the beginning. I have not cared for the events in the middle, but the ending has not changed." Ingrid said far more than she intended to and stood to take her leave, holding out her hand in offering.

"You knew the destination before taking the journey." This was stated as opposed to ask. The Seer was understanding now. "You saw them…"

"If you value your life, Seer, I suggest you cease your speak." Ingrid was not going to listen to anything more he had to say about the subject.

The Seer, knowing where this would end if he did not heed, accepted his offering and stood as she left. "I believe the Gods have underestimate her." He nodded to himself, believing this to be true. "She has underestimated them as well."

* * *

Knowing Ragnar's sons were brought to the pond to bathe, Ingrid headed there. Things were still fuzzy upon the Web where they were concerned and hoped being around them now would clear some of her sight. Ingrid still could not believe she never made the connection until Ragnar's death that they were the ones she had seen so long ago. Ingrid had never seen a Web so far ahead of time as she did with them. Memory faded away their faces over time but now they were as clear as ever before. Whatever events that came to pass to bring them into this world were meant to happen because they were destined to walk among men and make their mark upon the earth.

Ingrid held her cloak tightly around her as she went to the pond and was stopped by a pair of Lagertha's Shield Maidens. "Come back later," they said to her since it was their job to keep watch over the sons of Ragnar.

"They will not be here later," Ingrid answered with a smile. "I have no ill will towards the Queen if that is what you are worried about. I am no threat to Lagertha. I merely wish to see the sons of Ragnar and remind them of what they've been missing during my time away." With a flick to her wrist she tethered the threads upon the Web to ensure her passage. For the first time in a very long time, Ingrid didn't wait and see what the consequences of this could be. It was a selfish move, for certain, but she acted upon it anyway.

The Shield Maidens exchanged looks with one another before stepping aside to let her pass. "Be quick," one said to her, making Ingrid say in reply, "Now where is the enjoyment in that?"

Ingrid grinned at the Shield Maidens before passing Ivar who was sitting on the ground near the pond. She chose that moment to drop her cloak, revealing herself in all her glory, before going into the water. Ingrid didn't need to look back to know that Ivar was staring hard at her—which he was.

"Hello, boys," Ingrid greeted as she waded over to Ubbe and Sigurd. "What have a missed?"

The brothers were quiet, so she swam around them a bit, saying in a teasing manner, "Oh, come now, you can tell me. I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"We should ask her," Ubbe suggested, referring to their conversation about killing Lagertha. "She is a Weaver."

Ingrid swam up behind Sigurd and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Ah, yes, but there are times Weaving comes with a price. What do you want to know?"

Sigurd needed a moment to process because this was the most attention Ingrid had ever shown him. He'd wanted her for a long time and had to push those feelings down in order to focus on the matter at hand. "Will you help us kill Lagertha?"

"By Weaving?" Ingrid asked, moving from Sigurd's back to his side so she could see both brothers at once. When they nodded, she held up her hands to look upon the Web. "I see a plan set in motion for her death, but I cannot see the outcome nor can I alter the threads to ensure her death. That is beyond my power."

'For now', Ingrid thought to herself, thinking towards her plans against the Norns. She did have something else to say aloud to the brothers. "I am sorry I cannot help with this." Ingrid looked over and saw Ivar with fury on his face and part of her wanted some of that rage be directed from jealousy at her being so close to Ubbe and Sigurd.

It was time for her to go before the Shield Maidens grew suspicious of her so she gave Ubbe and Sigurd each a kiss before saying, "My time is up. Until we meet again." She swam to the shore and went over to Ivar to take her cloak he was holding out. Words were not exchanged between them as she accepted the cloak and wrapped it around her as she walked away. It still bothered her that she did not know which brother would never be hers but there was something she never considered – What if one of the sons of Ragnar not being hers meant that she would be theirs instead?

* * *

Ingrid should have been in attendance at the Great Hall while Lagertha made her announcement, but she chose not to go. There were other things on her mind and the less contact she had with Lagertha the better, she felt. The last thing Ingrid wanted was to become the new Queen's charge because she was a 'Weaver'.

Ingrid walked through the marketplace, buying pieces of cloth and fur and such for something she wished to create. Her browsing was put to an end by her brother's appearance at her side.

"You should have been there," was Jerrick's greeting.

"The Web showed no need," Ingrid answered, setting down the knife she was admiring before moving on.

"You should have gone to see if what unfolded would give you clues for what is to come," Jerrick countered, following her. "Lagertha is going to fortify Kattegat and Ivar challenged her. She refused. Ivar then told her one day he would kill her – that her Fate was set. Interesting choice of words, don't you think, sister? He did not say that it was her Destiny to die at his hand but Fate."

"I will be able to determine which is the truth once I deal with the Norns," Ingrid replied, looking around as she did so to ensure no one was following them. "All I need to know is whether or not you are going to help me."

Jerrick stopped in front of her and held her arm to keep her from going anywhere until he said his piece. "What if what I believe is helping you is different from what you believe?"

Ingrid stepped closing, looking Jerrick right in the eye. "If you believe my death will truly be helping me then kill me. Take your Dagger and drive it into my heart. Can you do that?" When Jerrick looked away instead of answering, she scoffed. "Help me or do not help me, brother. Either way I will defeat the Norns, I don't care the price. And remember something else – I have my Dagger back now, so if you ever try and come for me I will fight back. If sending you to Valhalla is what I must do to survive then I will do it."

Now it was Jerrick's turn to scoff. "You would kill me?"

"You have already admitted you would do the same, brother," Ingrid answered, pointing out the obvious. "So, yes, I would kill you. Rather you die than I." She pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away without another word. Of course, she never wanted her brother to die in a way he couldn't return from, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Ingrid had certainly changed since she was among their people. Jerrick thought about this as he, too, went on his way. She seemed stronger than she once was. Selfish still, but it was different this time. Ingrid had evolved in a way that Jerrick couldn't stop thinking about. This was starting to make his decision for him – he would help her even though it meant going against his people to do it. Because Ingrid may not be his now, but she would be in his debt and that would mean something. Plus, on top of that, he could wait for her. After all, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

While fortifications were being made to Kattegat, Ingrid sat down at the beach with her Runes placed in front of her. She was looking for a sign – a sign to tell her when the time would be right to strike down the Norns but all they told her were things she already knew. It was clearer to her now, however. Her own Web had been tied with Ragnar and his family before any of them came into existence. Ingrid had never seen so far upon the Web before that moment and perhaps it blinded her because all that happened in the middle she would have done a bit differently.

Since Ingrid was not getting the answers she wanted, she scooped up the Runes and returned them to the pouch at her belt. There was something else she could try but with so many people around, this was not the place to do it. Ingrid made plans in her mind to gather what was needed and go atop the mountain to try and get a clearer picture of what she wished to know.

Ingrid was about to get to her feet when Ubbe walked over to her and offered a hand. "Are you not helping with the fortifications?" he asked with a slightly teasing grin since she just appeared to be lounging about.

She accepted his hand and stood, saying, "I help in my own way, Ubbe." There was such a kindness in Ubbe that reminded her of someone she once knew. All of the sons of Ragnar at attributes about them that reminded her of someone she once knew. If they were all meshed together into one being then they would become like the man she loved and lost so long ago.

There was something about the way Ubbe was looking at her that made her ask, "What is it, Ubbe?"

"I've missed you," he answered without a second thought. "I know you said there was no future for us, but I cannot believe that to be true."

Ingrid did not like that she could not see where this was going. "Ubbe…"

He cut her off by taking her hand with one and gently touching her face with the other. "I miss you, Ingrid."

"You don't even know me," Ingrid countered. This was true. Ingrid has many secrets that she keeps to herself and can never reveal – _will_ never reveal.

"I know enough," Ubbe retorted, not caring what he didn't know. All he cared about was what he did and he knew that he loved her.

Ingrid gently took his hand from her face as she said, "Then you know I cannot change how I am. It could never be just you and I. I'm sorry." She started to walk away from him but stopped when she heard him speak.

"I have to see you, Ingrid." Ubbe didn't respond to what she said about never being just the two of them because there was a part of him that thought he could look past that. "Can I see you?"

Ingrid felt with every fiber of her being that she should say know, despite not being able to see upon the Web what the consequences of either act would be. Even though she is what she felt, she nodded and said, "Alright," and left before he could say another word. Ingrid had no idea if she had made the right decision or not which just fueled her need to get her power back as soon as possible. Her ability to see and alter the Web had always been weaker than it once was but never like this. Ingrid was not certain as to why it was weakening further but she was determined more now than ever to get it back – whether or not it was Destiny or Fate.

* * *

It took several days to track down and gather all the ingredients Ingrid needed for the spell. Atop the mountain, Ingrid moved her body around the small bonfire as she threw in the different ingredients while she chanted. This spell's original intent was to give her a sign when to go after the Norns but halfway through her preparations she changed now. Now summoning the Norns was her intention.

Jerrick knew this and stood aside at the ready. He already chose to help his sister with this act and unlike a time before, he was going to keep his word.

As the spell came to a close, the twins could hear a whisper in the wind – whispers that carried the arrival of the Norns.

"Do nothing," Ingrid said to her brother after finishing the last of the incantation. "This confrontation is mine."

Before Jerrick could even answer there was a blinding light that made him shield his eyes and all but freeze in place. This meant one thing – the Norns answered Ingrid's call and he was not welcomed to answer.

Three women in hooded cloaks stood around Ingrid, each of them shining a golden aura around them. When they spoke, they spoke together. "What has possessed you to believe you have the right to summon us?"

"I do not need permission," Ingrid replied, looking at them one by one because the light did not blind her. "I am like you."

"You stopped being in the same realm as we when you turned your back on your people," the Norns answered together.

"I have no wish to bring up the past," Ingrid shot back. "I only wish to look forward to the future." A wicked little grin spread across her lips when she ask, "Now, tell me, which of you is Fated to die this day?"

Ingrid saw the Web appear instantly before her eyes and could see which of the Norns' threads was fraying. They did not give her an answer, nor did they intend to. The Norns knew what was meant to happen this day and could also see what was to be the cost of Ingrid's actions if she went through with this.

"Are you willing to pay the price?" The Norns asked together, giving her one last chance to change things.

" **Yes**." Without a second thought, Ingrid threw her Runed Dagger at one of the Norns. The Norn screamed out in pain as the Dagger's enchantment took her life, never allowing her to return again.

Ingrid gasped as the Norn's light faded and felt the power move to her. Now she could not only see what was Destined but what was Fated. Feeling so elated that she was finally feeling like she once did, she laughed loudly and proudly.

The two remaining Norns looked at their new Sister with disappointment. "Now you must pay the price for your selfishness."

Ingrid didn't care the price she had to pay and when the Norns vanished she ran over to her brother and happily threw herself into his arms. "I am me again, brother. As me as I can ever be again. The Gods will never be able to take anything away from us again."

As soon as those words escaped her lips, she gasped as a flash entered her mind. It wasn't until that moment that Ingrid knew the price she was meant to pay. "No."

Jerrick could see the fear and regret in his sister's eyes. "Sister, what is it?"

Ingrid and Jerrick both looked up as many crows flew over head and turned to see Odin standing before them. Ingrid took a protective stance in front of her brother. "I won't let you take him!"

"He is the price," Odin replied, walking closer to them.

"You're here to kill me?" Jerrick asked incredulously. He pulled his own Runed Dagger out of his sheath and stood ready to attack. "Good luck with that."

"I won't let you kill him," Ingrid seethed at Odin, an old hatred adding fire to her blood.

"You should have come home." Odin's voice was filled with disappointment and regret. "You should have come home."

Ingrid and Jerrick both looked around when Odin disappeared but did not find him until Jerrick felt a blade enter his back.

"NO!" Ingrid screamed as Odin pulled a Runed Dagger from Jerrick's back.

"I will see you in Valhalla," Odin said to him before disappearing for good.

Ingrid rushed to her brother's side crying, "No, no, no. I can't lose you, brother."

Jerrick felt his life fading and knowing that he could never return to the human realm again, he reached up and gently touched Ingrid's face. "Say my true name, sister. I need to hear it roll of your tongue."

Ingrid cried as she gripped Jerrick's shirt. "I'm so sorry, Freyr. I never wanted you to die. I love you."

"And I love you," Jerrick said weakly, "my Freya."

Ingrid closed her eyes as she listened to him say her true name and when she opened them again, he gone. Not only had his life faded away but his entire being as well. Where she once gripped his shirt, she was now gripping the earth below.

Ingrid's face hardened as she took deep breaths, trying to keep herself together. On that mountain, with loss and rage flowing through her veins, she made a vow, "I will **never** be Freya again."

The Gods wanted Freya to learn her lesson for abandoning her place among the Gods, and she did. Only they didn't anticipate that by doing so they would lose her forever. She was going to stay true to her vow – Freya was gone and Ingrid was here to stay.

* * *

End Episode 5


	6. Anticipation

Ingrid was still mourning the loss of her brother. It pained her to know when she eventually died a True Death that she would never be able to see him again in Valhalla. Ingrid was denied entrance there long ago because she did not play by Odin's rules. And now not only did he have one man she loved in his Great Hall but two. This left a hole in her heart that she attempted to fill with her presence in Sigurd's bed, but it did not help. While he was completely satisfied, she felt nothing for him.

Ingrid left Sigurd's side and started to get dressed as he asked her, "You are leaving now?"

"You should go to your brothers," Ingrid answered, knowing all about Odin's visit to the Sons of Ragnar. "You must plan your next move."

Sigurd wasn't so quick to put his clothes on because he was busy watching the way Ingrid moved. It was clear that she did not care for him as she did for his brothers, but finally he had bedded her and felt as if he'd won something. "What do you see? Do you see greatness in our futures?"

Ingrid stopped mid motion of returning her belt to her waist when an image flashed in her mind. "I see a Great Army. One more vast than any army before it, with the Sons of Ragnar on the front line." She cleared her throat when the vision ceased and returned to what she was doing.

Hearing her vision kicked Sigurd into gear. "Now, this is something I shall tell my brothers."

"Are you going to take the credit for what I have seen?" Ingrid asked with a slightly raised brow.

"Why not?" Sigurd asked as he pulled up his pants. "I was the one who asked, wasn't I?"

Ingrid sighed heavily and left his quarters with a lot on her mind. She had bedded every Son of Ragnar except for Ivar – Therefore she believed he was the one who would never be hers. And this belief hanged heavy upon her because even with all her newfound sight and power, not even she could see if there was anything between them in the future. The Web was clouded where her and Ivar's threads connected so she the risk of pursuing anything was not something she intended to do for the time being. Her decision to do nothing brought her Fated threads to weave with another.

Destiny wasn't the only Web she could see – amongst the silver threads of Destiny were the Golden threads of Fate. Some wove together while others could not be so different in their paths. Now that Ingrid had control over both Fate and Destiny there were far more outcomes to consider, and far more ways where things could go awry - Especially if left unattended.

* * *

Ingrid walked down to help dig the trenches around Kattegate but soon slowed her pace to a stop when it appeared as if time around her was slowing down. This could only mean one thing – the Norns. At least, the two that were left. She let out a heavy breath as their hooded figures appeared before her. "Why are you here? Have you not taken enough from me already?"

"You knew the price," they answered together, "but you are not done paying yet. You have the power of a Norn and must now join us."

Ingrid laughed at them because, to her, what they were saying was ridiculous. "The whole point in killing your Sister was to ensure that no God would have control over me again. If you did not want your Sister to die, then you should have shown me what the price would have been." Venom dripped off every word she spoke. Once she had a mere rivalry with the Norns but now she hated them as much as Odin.

"You are not listening…" the Norns began to say together but were cut off.

"No!" Ingrid shouted back, " _you_ are not listening. Death is still a part of who I am and now that I can dance upon the threads of silver and gold I can end you without my Dagger. A flick of the wrist and you will cease to exist as you are now forever."

"If we are struck down others will rise in our place." The Norns could see their venture here was a pointless one. "Heed our words. Iif you abuse your powers only darkness will come."

"Oh my darlings," Ingrid said with an eerie sweetness of tongue. "Darkness is already here. You can blame Odin for that."

The Norns lowered their heads and disappeared, returning the time around Ingrid to normal. Ingrid took that moment to pick up a shovel and start digging. Bedding Sigurd did not help how she felt so perhaps some manual labor would.

"I am surprised to see you here," Lagertha said to Ingrid as she joined her.

"Why is that?" Ingrid asked, pausing only long enough to look at her.

"You have not attended any meeting in the Great Hall since I have become Queen," Lagertha pointed out. "I was starting to get the feeling you did not like me."

"It is not that," Ingrid answered, choosing her words carefully. "You remind me of a woman I wronged in the past. I was to Weave her many sons but my own life got in the way and I failed her. This changed everything for her. The memories are hard to bear."

"Weavers can only do so much," Lagertha said with something that resembled sympathy. "It is up to the Gods to do the rest."

Thankfully for Ingrid this conversation was cut short when Ubbe approached and a group of Shield Maidens blocked his path with a shield wall.

Ubbe sighed heavily and held up his hands to show he was unarmed, causing Lagertha to call out, "Let him through."

Ubbe gave the Shield Maidens an expression of mock thanks and proceeded towards Lagertha and Ingrid. That was until Ingrid moved a little away which left him closer to Lagertha than her, with Torvi and Astrid standing close guard.

"Ubbe," Lagertha greeted, not pausing in her work.

Ubbe looked around them at all the people of Kattegat working hard as he said, "The work seems to be going very well. I am impressed."

"Kattegat is worth defending," Lagertha answered. "I remember, a long time ago, when it was nothing more than a few houses, a single jetty."

"I am well aware what happened to Kattegat, Lagertha." Ubbe felt as if he was stating the obvious. "I was born here. I grew up here." He paused for a moment before getting to what he wanted to say. "We are going to raise an Army to invade England and avenge the death of our father. Will you come with us?"

Now Lagertha stopped working to speak with him. "Would you really want me to come with you?"

Ubbe nodded slightly. "We would need all the help we could get. After all, don't you have a reason?"

Lagertha shared a look with Astrid and Trovi before guiding Ubbe away. "I also have a reason to stay here. I understand you are inviting other rulers to come and join your Army." She paused to make her point. "Don't you think some of them will be envious when they see the size and understand the value of this trading station?"

Ubbe thought for a moment before answering. "It depends, I suppose, on what is more important to you."

Lagertha took great offense to that. "That is not worthy of you, Ubbe. I know what your father would have wanted me to do."

When Ingrid heard Lagertha say those words it was the perfect opportunity to change things to her own will, but she chose not to. Ingrid had changed far too much in Lagertha's time and refused to change anything else – even if it benefited Ingrid herself. As far as Lagertha's Web was concerned now, the threads would tether themselves at their own will – Whether it be Fate or Destiny.

* * *

Ingrid had the right idea when it came to manual labor. The hard work to fortify Kattegat kept her mind busy enough to keep her thoughts from going back to her brother. She knew this wouldn't last forever and something else would need to take its place, but for now it sufficed.

Ingrid was in the process of moving stones onto a cart when Ubbe came over, took it from her, and tossed it aside. "What are you doing?" she practically hissed at him. "Are you trying to make more work for me?" She moved to retrieve the stone, but Ubbe held her arm to stop her.

"You are not a slave," Ubbe replied. "There is no need to act like one."

"I am well aware I am not a slave," Ingrid shot back. "I am working because I want to. It helps me forget."

"Forget what?" Ubbe asked, side stepping to block her from getting away from him.

"My brother," she answered without a second thought. "My twin died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Ubbe felt horrible for her because he had no idea. "I am so sorry, Ingrid."

"Just let me work," Ingrid asked of him, but he still would not let her be.

"There are others ways for you to help you move one," Ubbe pointed out before continuing with his reason for approaching her, "Like marrying one of us, perhaps."

Even if Ingrid happened to be looking upon the Web at this time, she doubted she would have seen that coming. "No one should wish to marry me, Ubbe. My love is a death sentence."

Ubbe held out his hand with a smile, "We are stronger than you think."

Ingrid could have easily looked upon the Web to see if she was making the right decision but decided to shun the Web and the Gods by not doing so. Without a word she placed her hand in Ubbe's and walked off with him, not caring about Lagertha and all the others who stared in their wake.

* * *

The first arrivals for the Great Army sailed into Kattegat and were greatly welcomed. A celebration was held in the Great Hall with food, drink, and dance. Ingrid, having had no further conversation with Ubbe about a marriage of any sort, used this as a distraction for herself. She ate, and drank, and danced with whomever was willing to join her. These distractions not only kept her from seeing her brother die, but it kept her from seeing the Web as well. If she took even a moment to gaze upon its threads, then she would have known what was about to happen.

Alas, she did not see where some threads would tether and others would fade away. Her grief was consuming her just as it had when she lost her husband all those years ago only now her actions were even more unpredictable.

Ingrid sat on a recently vacant stool with a laugh before drinking some more. She looked down as Ivar came over to her and with a lift of her cup, she greeted him.

"I hear Ubbe wants you to be his wife," Ivar commented, sounding a bit angry at this fact.

"Perhaps," Ingrid answered with a giggle. "Why? Are you jealous Ivar?" She leaned forward and walked her fingers over his shoulder then slid her hand down his chest as she said, "Would you rather be the one to wed me instead?"

Ivar gripped her wrist tightly as he glared at her. "I blame you," he said with venom in his voice. "You could have stopped it, **Weaver**."

Ubbe intervened saying his brother's name in a questioning yet warning tone, "Ivar…"

Ivar released his grip upon Ingrid's wrist and watched her as she stood to move next to Ubbe. Yes, he was angry with Ingrid because he believed she could have prevented the death of his mother and father somehow, but also because she was right – he was jealous. All his brothers had Ingrid at one point or another and if she was to wed one of them then he would never get the chance to be with the one woman that made him _react._

Ingrid felt a pang of regret as she looked at Ivar but turned her attention to Ubbe as she walked away with him. "I cannot and I will not promise to be faithful, Ubbe. That is not in my blood – my nature. This is someone a potential husband of mine will have to accept and not try to change."

Ubbe nodded in understanding and knew better than to try and change her. How could he possibly wish for her to change when this woman as she was now was who he fell for. "What if your potential husband was willing to look past you bedding other men on condition?"

Ingrid was now giving him her full attention and consideration on the subject. "What kind of condition?"

"No man outside of his brothers." Ubbe was completely serious with this condition. As far as he knew Ingrid hadn't been with any other men than himself and his brothers since her arrival in Kattegat and hoped that would be enough for her. If allowing her this meant she would be his wife, then he would deal with how he felt about it.

Ingrid didn't answer him one way or another, she just grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him close. Ingrid kissed him just long enough to make him want more than pulled away with a sly little grin upon her face as she walked off. His offer was certainly something to consider and it just might be what she needed to replace what was lost not with her brother's death but the loss of her husband all those years ago – That was a wound that had never healed.

Perhaps she should take a look upon the Web to ensure this was what she was meant to do but felt no need. Ingrid had seen the Sons of Ragnar Lothbrook centuries before their birth. If this wasn't what her distant sight had meant for her then she did not want to be disappointed.

Ingrid was on her way to get more to drink when suddenly something was happening. All the doors of the Great Hall were closed and suddenly everyone whose side was with Lagertha was being held with blades to their throat, Sigurd included.

It took a moment to realize that this was the plan she had seen upon the Web. The one where the brothers would try to kill Lagertha. Ingrid didn't know of the outcome then and did not look to see it now. And so, she just stood back to watch as men with shields separated the group in two giving Ubbe and Ivar a clear path straight to Lagertha upon her throne.

The sound of Ivar's weapons thumping upon the floor as he used them to pull himself forward all seemed to echo through the Hall. A heavy silence hung in the air as everyone watched what was to happen next.

Lagertha picked up a sword that was earlier presented to her as a gift and walked down the few steps to reach Ubbe and Ivar. She stood proud and willing to accept what was to come as the brothers were more than ready to strike, but were not given the chance to.

Before the brothers could act on their revenge, the main doors to the Great Hall were kicked open. Bjorn walked in with his men, saying, "If you kill her, my brothers, you'll have to kill me too."

"Maybe we should," Ivar replied, looking up at him.

Ubbe was not pleased to hear him say that. "Shut up," he said to Ivar, then said to Bjorn, "She killed our mother."

Bjorn lowered his head with a slight sigh. "I know. You want revenge. So would I. But more importantly, we have to avenge our father. That is why I came back. And that is what," he held his axe towards Ivar's throat, "we are going to do." Bjorn pulled his axe back because his point had been made.

Ingrid felt her heart pounding in her chest in anticipation of what was to come next. For such a long time she had turned to the Web to see what was to come and change things as she wished but not doing it was such a thrill to her. Of course, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her back turned upon the Web forever but in that moment, not knowing if all would live or if someone would die, it excited her.

None were to die that day. Lagertha threw her sword to the floor to show that she would not fight and Ubbe returned his axe to his belt. Ivar was enraged at this turn of events and left presently with Ubbe while the men who sided with them stood down and released all they held with their blades.

After speaking briefly with his mother, Bjorn went over to Ingrid. "Hello, Ingrid. Did you miss me?"

Ingrid half grinned as she stepped forward, saying in a sultry tone, "I did. At least…a part of you." She pulled at his belt before turning away and leaving the Great Hall behind her.

* * *

After leaving the Great Hall, Ingrid went to Ubbe's quarters and entered while he was discussing something with Sigurd. "Am I interrupting?" she asked as she moved over to Ubbe.

"Would you care if you were?" Ubbe asked, turning to look at her.

"No," Ingrid smirked and sat down beside Ubbe near the fire with a light laugh.

"We know how the plan ended now," Ubbe commented, looking at her.

"As do I," Ingrid answered then turned around when she heard the door open and watched as Hvitserk walked in.

After greeting his brothers, he turned his attention to Ingrid while he spoke to Ubbe. "I hear you wish to marry our Ingrid. Great news." He gently touched Ingrid's face, "Just don't keep her all to yourself, brother."

Ingrid playfully nipped at his fingers then said, "As if he could."

Hvitserk found amusement in that as he joined them around the fire and accepted the cup Ingrid offered him.

"It's good to have you back, brother," Ubbe said to him. "Have you heard about mother?"

"Yes," Hvitserk answered. "Well, you and I Ubbe, we jumped under the ice because of her. So I don't quite agree that we should kill Lagertha because of it."

"Ivar thinks we should," Ubbe countered.

"Ivar's crazy. You know that," Hvitserk countered.

"He is also smart, cunning, and loyal to those who remain loyal to him," Ingrid defended, then added in, "His anger does mask his better thinking, however."

Ubbe looked at Ingrid for a moment then turned back to his brothers. "Maybe we should wait."

Sigurd picked up from there. "Until we avenge our father. Someone has to rule Kattegat while we are away."

"And if we kill Lagertha, we have to kill Bjorn and I don't want to do that," Ubbe added in.

Hvitserk chuckled at that. "Perhaps you couldn't even do it anyways."

Ubbe looked at his brother in challenge. "Would you like to test me brother?"

Hvitserk looked at Ubbe in amusement for a moment, then looked to Ingrid. "Can you give us any insight to this?"

"Am I only here because I am a Weaver?" she questioned in mock offense.

"No," Hvitserk answered with a grin. "You are also very pleasant to look at."

* * *

Ingrid was in her quarters braiding strips of leather into her hair when Bjorn burst in without word or warning. "What is the matter with you?" she asked because he seemed to be fuming, which he was.

Bjorn was still reeling over the conversation with Torvi he just had become going to see Ingrid. "Torvi doesn't think I should go with Ivar. She doesn't care that we want to kill Aelle!" Bjorn moved closer to her, asking, "If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"I would get my revenge," Ingrid answered without a second thought. "No matter how long it would take."

Bjorn placed his hand on her shoulder. "I heard about your brother. I am sorry."

"There was a time when I wanted him dead. Now I would do anything to get him back." Ingrid finished her braid and sighed.

Bjorn took that moment to change the subject. "I hear you are to wed my brother. I did not think the two of you were that close."

"Things change, Bjorn," Ingrid answered softly as she stood. "They have changed much since you have been away."

"Ah, yes, they have," Bjorn answered, moving closer to her. "But I am here now and there is something I would like to return to the way it was before." He placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her close. "Or has my brother taken up all that space in your heart."

Ingrid's breath quickened as she looked up into Bjorn's eyes. "Not possible."

Bjorn took that as permission to proceed she he kissed her hard and deep before picking her up off her feet and carrying her over to her bed to do something he'd been dreaming about since leaving Kattegat.

Ingrid, more than willing to proceed with his plans, kept her eyes off the Web to let the threads tether at their own will…consequences be damned.

* * *

End Episode 6


	7. Goodbye

Ingrid pulled her cloak tighter around her as the chilled wind blew. She ignored the whispers they carried, not wanting to hear the information the wind wanted to share. Ingrid was not ready to welcome the power – the responsibility back into her life. Eventually she knew she would, but for now she simply allowed herself to breathe.

Ingrid picked up the basket of items she needed for a spell. She promised a woman she would assist with her infertility and since Ingrid did not wish to toy with the Web, she must lean on her magic. Besides, her magic has never failed her in the past so there was no reason for it to start now. A part of her wondered if she was about to help bring one of the most creatures into this world. Not knowing, once again, gave her a thrill.

She was about to go on her way when Hvitserk approached her. The way he smiled always made Ingrid smile in return. That was something about Hvitserk that reminded her of her past husband – his smile. "Hello, Hvitserk."

"Hello, Ingrid. What are you doing?" Hvitserk was taking his time getting to what he really wished to discuss with her.

"I am helping a citizen with a fertility spell," Ingrid answered honestly, leaving out the detail of who the woman was out of respect.

"So you are not only a Weaver but a Sorceress?" Hvitserk asked in an impressed tone.

Ingrid laughed lightly, "Oh, I am a great many things."

Hvitserk told her genuinely, "I know."

There was something about the way he said it that made Ingrid ask, "Is there something you wish to say to me, Hvitserk?"

"Yes," he admitted and got right to it. "I love you, Ingrid. Since the moment I first saw you I have loved you. I understand Ubbe has first claim and I will respect that. I will leave you be. I just – I needed you to know."

Ingrid cared for Hvitserk deeply, as she did for Ubbe, Bjorn, and Ivar in different ways. To hear him say that he loved her ignited something in her heart, almost as if she was feeling it mend somehow. She set the basket down beside her and placed her hand gently on Hvitserk's face. "I feel deeply for you as well. Thank you for telling me." She leaned forward and kissed him before taking her basket and walking away.

Ubbe's words of how he was willing to share her with his brothers echoed through her mind but she was not sure if she would be able to pursue Hvitserk like that again. Ingrid terribly wanted to, but she believed being with him would put a wedge between those two brothers. Ingrid realized she couldn't hurt them like that, something she would have had no qualms with in the past. Her feelings were changing – she was changing – whether or not she realized it. The only question was...How long would it last?

* * *

The day of Ingrid's wedding to Ubbe had arrived. Ingrid stood in the forest near the wedding sight as Torvi did some finishing touches to her hair. "Thank you for your assistance." Ingrid doubted if Torvi knew about her times with Bjorn that she would have been so generous.

"You do not seem to have many women friends," Torvi pointed out as she placed the flower crown on Ingrid's head. "That makes it my pleasure, Ingrid. Now, are you ready? Everyone else is."

Ingrid nodded. "I will be there in just a moment."

Torvi went off to join the others, leaving Ingrid to have a moment with her thoughts.

Ingrid closed her eyes and smiled softly as images of her past husband flashed through her mind. They were so happy together until he was ripped away from her because she went against Odin's wishes. Ingrid was not going to let that happen again. She was pulled from her thoughts and vows when she heard Bjorn's voice speak to her.

"You look beautiful Ingrid." Bjorn was a bit jealous of his younger brother for marrying her and his face showed it.

"That is not the first time I have been told such a thing." Ingrid went over to Bjorn and softly kissed his lips. Without saying a word, she walked away to take her place with Ubbe.

Bjorn watched her go for a moment before he, too, joined the others. He stood at the back of the small crowd and watched the ceremony commence.

"Who gives this woman away to her new husband?" the Priestess asked the group.

"I do," Hvitserk answered as he stepped forward and handed over the ring while not once looking away from Ingrid.

Ingrid smiled at him with laughter in her eyes when Ubbe had gesture to Hvitserk to step back. Hvitserk finally got the hint and returned to his spot next to Sigurd with a grin upon his face.

The Priestess dipped the ring in blood before placing it in Ubbe's hand. After Ubbe slid the ring onto Ingrid's finger and took her hands in his, she said, "And so I name you man and wife. And may the Gods bless you," she flicked the blood upon both their faces, "and give you children, and may they keep the wolf from your door."

Ubbe smiled wide as he pulled Ingrid closer to him. He was not certain if she truly felt anything for him until that moment. There was something in her eyes – a look resembling love – and that meant the world to him. Ubbe cupped her face and kissed her deeply to seal their union.

When their lips parted, she didn't take her eyes away from his. She felt as if she was marrying a piece of her past husband and that feeling was something she was going to hold onto for eternity. Odin would not be able to take her husband away from her as easily as before. This time she would be prepared – Odin would never take anyone away from her again.

The Priestess was pleased to see their silent exchange because it was clear how much this pair meant to one another. So now with a joyous tone, she called out, "And now, the Bridal Race!"

Ingrid laughed as Hvitserk took off running with Ubbe right behind him. She went with the others to watch as they ran over the obstacles, stop to drink some ale, and proceed again with the obstacles. Ingrid clapped in enjoyment and cheered when Ubbe won.

When Ubbe left the finish line, Ingrid threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Congratulations, husband," she beamed then teased Hvitserk, saying, "Congratulations to you as well – You must serve the feast."

If anyone else said that to him he would have been annoyed, but since it came from Ingrid, all Hvitserk could do was smile. This was something which was not missed by Ubbe for certain, which made him think he would have to share the knowledge of the terms with his brother to ensure Ingrid would not stray beyond with those he had knowledge of.

* * *

Ingrid talked and laughed with their guests as they sat at their feast as Hvitserk served them. His brothers teased him about the responsibility while Ingrid watched and smiled whenever he came to fill her cup with more ale.

Ingrid hadn't felt this…happy in a very long time. If only her brother had been there to see it. Then again, perhaps it was for the best that he was not. Not that it was for the best he was dead, just that he was not present at the wedding. Ingrid doubted her brother would have allowed the union and if he was still alive, she doubted she would have agreed at all.

Ubbe noticed the change of expression on her face and asked across the table, "Something on your mind, wife?"

Ingrid returned a smile on her face as she joked, "I was trying to come up with a way to tease your brother but I cannot think of a thing."

Sigurd jumped in there, saying, "She must be thinking about your marriage night too much." A comment which resulted in both Ingrid and Ubbe throwing pieces of food at him while the others laughed.

Hvitserk wasn't laughing, though. He believed that he would never be with Ingrid in the way they once had been again. Going after his brother's wife was something he would never do and he would just have to accept it. But if Ingrid kept smiling and looking at him the way she does, he would find it very hard to do so.

This was something Hvitserk thought about through the feast and long after it was over. With only Ubbe, himself, and Ingrid remaining in the quarters, he sat down at the table with Ingrid while Ubbe relaxed on the bed. "You are a married woman now. How does it feel?"

"About the same as it did the first time," Ingrid answered honestly, knowing that the brothers already knew she was wed before and he was killed. "I enjoyed it then and I very much enjoy it now." She smiled as she raised her cup to him and took a final sip.

"I do not think any other bride will ever be as beautiful as you are." Hvitserk knew he should have watched his tongue, but he couldn't help it.

"There is far more to me than my beauty," Ingrid retorted. "I have a mind as well."

"A well known fact," Ubbe interjected as he moved off the bed and sat down on a chair near them, raising his cup as he did so. "To my brother and my wife." He drank his ale and looked at the two of them with suggestion upon his face.

Hvitserk didn't understand his brother's face. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

Ubbe let his head fall back before answering. "Ingrid and I have an arrangement. It is not in her nature to be bound to one man only, so it is not fair for me to keep her all to myself. We all wanted her, we have all had her, but since I am the oldest I have the honor of being wed to her. But this does not mean I am not willing to share her."

"If Ingrid agrees," Hvitserk smiled at her, "then so do I."

Ingrid already knew all this, but there was something she did not know. She set her cup aside as she asked, "There is one thing we did not discuss, husband. What is to keep you from getting jealous, hm?" She looked to Hvitserk, "Or you?"

Ubbe was the one who answered. "Were we jealous before?"

"I was not your wife before," Ingrid countered, wanting to see if Ubbe meant his word or merely said it as a means for her to marry him.

Ubbe had to give her that she he said something else. "Because we are Vikings."

"Oh, Vikings," Ingrid jokingly mocked with a teasing grin. "Let us see if that is true." She leaned closer to Hvitserk, grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him close. Ingrid kissed him with fiery passion and looked to see how Ubbe was reacting – All he did was smile.

Ingrid pulled away from Hvitserk and walked over to Ubbe. When he stood, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with deep passion, looking to Hvitserk to see his reaction as well. This action seemed to around him and he chuckled so.

Now that Ingrid had seen all she needed to, she moved over to the bed with a sultry smile upon her face. "Well, come along then. After all, this is my marriage night and I want to go to bed." She slipped out of her dress and let it fall to the floor, waiting for the brothers to make their move.

Ingrid watched as Hvitserk and Ubbe exchanged silent looks with each other. She giggled in anticipation and excitement when the brothers finally moved towards her to take her to bed.

* * *

A lot of preparations were made for the sacrifice to the Gods to bless the Great Army. Ingrid always hated sacrifices. She could never understand why the other Gods thrived when they were made – Ingrid could not see the point. Dying on the battlefield to honor the Gods was one thing but to take a defenseless life to honor them was entirely different. At least, it was to Ingrid. One thing was certain, however, dealing with taking souls to the afterlife was something she did not miss.

Just before the sacrifice was about to commence, the crowd gasped as they looked up to see what looked like a large star moving across the sky. Ingrid's eyes went to the sky as well, until she felt a pair of them upon her. Ingrid saw Bjorn's attention focused solely on her from across the crowd, and it made her breathing ragged because she wanted him so terribly. Since Ubbe and the others were so fixated on the night sky and the miracle above, she took that moment to sneak away with Bjorn soon to follow.

They didn't venture too far before Bjorn pulled Ingrid into a building and removed her dress soon after. "How do you enjoy being married to my brother?" he asked as he pushed her back against the wall.

"Very much," Ingrid answered a bit breathlessly.

"And yet you are here with me?" Bjorn asked in a 'hm?' tone as he slowly moved his hand up her leg to her chest.

"We have an understanding," Ingrid answered. "Ubbe understands my nature."

"Lucky for me." Bjorn kissed Ingrid hard and proceeded to do everything Ingrid would allow him to.

* * *

When Ingrid returned to her and Ubbe's quarters, she found him waiting for her. "Where were you?" he asked as soon as she entered. "I looked to my side and you were no longer there."

"I did not want to watch," Ingrid answered as she started undoing the braids in her hair. "My brother died by a blade. I couldn't watch another." She only told Ubbe half truths and left out quite a lot as she spoke to him. Ingrid couldn't fathom why she didn't just tell him the truth about where she was and what she was doing since they had an agreement. Perhaps it was because things were different where Bjorn was concerned – the dynamic between them was different than with Ubbe's other brothers. Or perhaps it was because she had a secret and secrets were thrilling.

Ubbe believed her words because he had no reason to doubt her. "I am sorry, Ingrid. I did not think of that when I asked you to come."

"I never told you how my brother died," Ingrid retorted. "It is not your fault." She didn't wish to speak of this any further and turned to face him. "Shall we go to bed?"

Ubbe smiled a bit as he asked, "To sleep?"

Ingrid chuckled in an 'oh, no' manner as she slid off her dress and let it drop to the floor. "Absolutely not."

Ubbe grunted a bit as he pulled her close and kissed her. "Good."

* * *

The day finally arrived for the Great Army to leave. Ingrid stood on the docks with Ubbe and rested her forehead against his as she whispered, "If you die, I will kill you."

"I knew you loved me," Ubbe teased before kissing her then got serious as he said, "I will do everything in my power to come back to you. If the Gods will it, then it shall be done."

" _ **I**_ will it," Ingrid firmly stated. "I will not lose another husband. Do you understand me?"

Ubbe answered by kissing her deeply then saying, "I will see you again."

Ingrid went against her decision to look upon the Web in that moment to ensure that Ubbe would survive. She knew what it would cost to ensure who she wanted to live would live, but she did not care. The Gods were not going to take Ubbe or the others away from her. Especially not Ivar, but only because she had plans for him. Her brother used to say that Ivar was her pet, her favorite, but that was not true - Not anymore. Ivar was Odin's pet, his favorite among men, and if Ingrid could not take her revenge out upon Odin himself then she would have to go after the next best thing no matter the cost to her feelings - If there was any.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she placed her hands on the sides of Ubbe's face and told him, "Yes, you will see me again, my husband. You will."

They shared one last kiss before Ubbe went onto the boat and it was Hvitserk's turn to bid her farewell. "We seem to make a habit of this, don't we?" he asked jokingly before kissing her goodbye. "Goodbye, Ingrid."

"Goodbye, Hvitserk." She kissed his cheek and said, "I will see you again."

Hvitserk hoped they would see one another again as he touched her face before departing down the dock.

Ingrid thought they were the only ones to wish farewell to, but Bjorn changed that thinking. "Are you expecting a farewell kiss?" she asked, looking up at him.

Bjorn shook his head and hugged her instead since Ubbe was watching. "I have a favor to ask, Ingrid."

She was intrigued by this statement. As their embrace ended, she asked, "And what might that be?"

"Get close to my mother. Give counsel if she needs it. Weave for her if necessary." Bjorn knew this was a lot to ask of her but he had to at least try. "Will you do this for me?"

Ingrid shook her head. "I bow down to no one, Bjorn. Not even a Queen."

"I am not asking you to bow," Bjorn retorted. "I am asking you to be there."

Ingrid sighed heavily, not sure which path to take and decided not to decided yet. "I will see. That is all I will promise."

Bjorn was willing to accept that answer and hugged her again before joining his brothers on the boat.

Ingrid waved a last farewell to them before turning away and not looking back. If she did look back she may have ran down the dock and jumped aboard to go with them. After all, war was a part of her too – a part of her that hasn't been satiated for a _very_ long time.

* * *

End Episode 7


	8. Season Finale

Ingrid did not feel empty when Ubbe and the others had left because she could see them upon the Web. She saw how they defeated King Aelle's army punished Aelle for Ragnar's death – all without her interference. She was determined not to interfere if possible because she already Weaved the threads to ensure Ubbe and the others chosen would live throughout this ordeal. That would cost a life and Ingrid knew it, but she felt no harm in paying it. Especially since the killing blow would not be made by her own hand.

Ingrid heard of some new traders coming into Kattegat so she went to the marketplace to see what they had to offer. She was admiring the goods one man brought when suddenly a whisper was carried to her upon the breeze. There was trouble in Kattegat. After promising to return to their good later for a purchase, Ingrid walked down the path towards the busier section of the market. Just as she arrived a group of men drew their swords and axes and started to attack.

Using an instinct Ingrid hadn't used in such a long time, she pulled out a pair of daggers from her belt and attacked one of the men who had just brutally hit a woman. Ingrid kicked him from behind and once he landed upon the ground she leaped on his chest and using both blades she sliced the man's throat. Now with his axe at her disposal, she took it and defended herself against the attacks of another man whom she succeeded in killing as well. She whipped around when another charged at her but didn't need to react because an arrow was shot straight through his neck – an arrow shot by Torvi.

Ingrid needed to take deep breaths when all the attackers were defeated by herself and the others who took arms. She looked to Torvi and nodded her head in thanks as she slipped the axe into her belt and picked up her daggers.

Astrid approached Ingrid in that moment to ask, "Where did you learn to fight like this?"

"It is in my blood," was all Ingrid said to that and looked over to Lagertha when she came to see what was going on.

Astrid turned to face Lagertha as well before looking over the men who attacked the marketplace. "What were they doing?"

"Looking for weaknesses in our defenses," Lagertha answered as she gauged what had happened.

Astrid looked around and sighed. "Seems like they found one."

Lagertha went over to Ingrid and took in the sight of her – Ingrid's face was splattered with blood. "You have a warrior's spirit, Ingrid. And yet, I have never seen you fight before."

"Just because you have not seen it, does not mean it has not occurred," Ingrid pointed out before wiping some of the blood from her face.

Lagertha appeared to be amused and slightly impressed by Ingrid's actions. "I would like you to come and join me in the Great Hall today. There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"If you are going to ask me to Weave for you, the answer is no." Ingrid was firm with her words.

Lagertha laughed at her assumption. "Oh, Ingrid. I do not wish to speak to you as a Weaver but as a warrior."

Ingrid hadn't expected that and her face showed it. "In that case, I accept." She may have been pleased by this invitation but Torvi and Astrid did not seem to share her sentiment. Their visible reactions made Ingrid enjoy it all the more.

* * *

Ingrid had been fitted with warrior garb and given a sword to accompany the axe she refused to part with. Lagertha urged her to take a shield, but Ingrid simply told her she preferred the use of two weapons than the use of a shield.

They all knew another attack would be coming and so it was only a matter of time before it came. Ingrid was getting used to the feel of the sword she had been given when the horn sounded off they were being attacked. Ingrid knew she was to go to the front if that happened so that is right where she went.

The battle was already under way when she arrived. After climbing over the slanted palisade she joined Torvi in the fight. Men had placed planks over the spiked ditches to make their way across and that is where Ingrid took her stand. Balancing upon such a plank was no challenge for her and fighting was no different. Those she didn't cut through with her sword she knocked off and let the stakes below do the work for her.

Ingrid cried out in a way she hadn't in so long. Oh how she missed this and wished her brother could fight along side her once again. After striking down another who dared underestimate her, she turned around when she heard Lagertha call out her name and Astrid's, telling them they were in the wrong place.

She left her place and hurried to meet Astrid and Lagertha, leaving Torvi behind to keep the invaders at bay.

Ingrid ran with Astrid and Lagertha, fighting off anyone in their path as they made their way to the Great Hall. As much as she wished her home wasn't being invaded, she was enjoying the battle. Astrid was fighting off two men and a third was charging towards her but Ingrid took care of that. She threw her axe, getting the man right in the spine, giving Astrid clearance to take care of the others.

After retrieving her axe, she picked up the pace to the Great Hall. Upon arrival, Ingrid stood with the others, waiting for Lagertha's signal. Lagertha held a torch as she walked into full view of their attackers and once they were close enough, she threw the torch onto the fuel soaked ground which ignited upon impact. The fire quickly took to the men who stood within it, enticing fear in the men behind them.

Lagertha raised her arms for her reinforcements and they all stepped out to stand with her, Ingrid included. Arrows were shot and Ingrid almost laughed as they started to retreat – all but their leader. Their leader cried out and ran towards them but was stopped by Astrid throwing a spear into his shoulder.

Ingrid went over to the man and was about to drive her sword right into him but stopped when Lagertha ordered her to. She wasn't in the least bit reluctant to stay her hand because it was the logical thing to do – keep this man alive long enough to find out who he was and why did he attack.

Lagertha walked over and pressed her foot onto the man's chest, making her decision clear to the others as she looked down at the bleeding, struggling man beneath her. "Let him live."

* * *

Ingrid may enjoy the battle but she certainly does not enjoy the torture. Lagertha had the leader of the invading party – Egil the Bastard – chained to a spit and held over searing hot coals. The burning of his flesh resembled that of a boar being roasted. Ingrid did not care for this, not when there were others ways. Alas, she did not wish to toy upon the Web in order to get it. She knew Lagertha would get her answers so there was no need for her to interfere.

Instead of taking part in the interrogation, Ingrid used her other skills to tend to Torvi's wounds. She was within ear shot to hear what Lagertha and Egil were saying, but thankfully far enough off in the other end of the hall to not see it.

Ingrid worked her magic, quite literally, to tend to Torvi's wounds. There was a part of her that wanted to let her die, but she fought against that and helped her. It would be too selfish to ensure Torvi's death when she was meant to live. Something such as this would cost too much and Ingrid was not willing to pay it.

Ingrid was focused on tending to Torvi so she missed much of the interrogation but she turned around and stood when she heard Egil was paid by King Harald Finehair to invade Kattegat. Perhaps Ingrid should have looked upon the Web more often after all? But, then again where's the thrill in that? This is something Ingrid would find out soon enough…

* * *

End Episode 8 – Season Finale

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Thank you all so much for reading Web of Destiny. I'm calling this the 'Season Finale' because this is where Ingrid's part of Season 4B of Vikings ends off (sorry for the shortness of it) and I won't be able to return to this story until Vikings returns to Hulu. Because of this, this story will be on Hiatus until then. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
